The Shinrua
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: Yoite ends up discovering a girl deep in the woods but she turns out to be Miharu's twin sister and she holds a power like Miharu. But when joining Iga this girl is a big suprise and now Yoite, Miharu, and her will to uncover the past and save their lives
1. Chapter 1: Wheres Yoite?

Sunday 9:45 pm on a random roof top in banten;

"Sir..i'm not sure were Yotie went." Yumiki said tiredly into his small silver cell phone.

"Well if he dosn't come back later today go find him!" The chief said before hanging up.

"What a pain."Yumiki mumbled to himself.

In the forest of the night

It calls you near………..

Taking away your senses.

In a forest between banten and the far outskirts of Iga 9:55 PM;

Yotie flew over the tree tops struggling to keep himself together. He was having an attack and he said to no one in particular, "I have to make it…concentrate…." Yotie then went uncounciess and fell head first into the trees.

Monday,Banten village 6:12 AM at school;

"I forbid you Miharu!" Tobari-sensei said sternly. But Miharu walked away and Raimei and Kouichi cornerd him. "Listen to Thobari sensei Miharu please."Raimei begged.

(I must see Yotie he'd know what to do)Miharu thought but that's not the problem. The problem is Thobari won't let Yotie come to Hanaba and his even when he would be there. He's also going to haft to stay with Thobari-sensei wall Aizawa and Raimei head to Fuuma village for a few day's.

"Miharu are you listening to me!?"Thobari-sensei yells.

"Yes Thobari sensei and I promise not to have Yotie at YOUR HOME."Miharu said sweetly crossing his fingers behind his back.

When Miharu, Aizawa, & Rai-mei leave Thobari mumbles grumply, "This is why I hate kids…pain in the ….bratts The day passes and the children get out of school. Perfect for the fortunate who attend school.

In a day magic can happen

It leads to a wonder land

That can be wonderful

Or can be evil……..

After noon in banten Miharu's room;

Miharu stares out his window listening. He feels… uneasy which isn't like doesn't usually show this. (On the outside anyway)Miharu trying to distract himself starts studying his nin jutsu book at his table/desk. His room feels weird like there is a presence not seen or heard…..but looks aroundhis room his dark green eyes scanning everything."There is nothing here."

Miharu……Miharu….mi..har..u

Miharu woke with a had fallen asleep at the desk. But didn't think about his dream he ignored it.

If only he had taken time to think about that dream he would have realized so many things.


	2. Ch2 Yumiki's new guest

In the forest between Banten and the far outskirts of Iga;

When I can see

When I can feel

Is when you will understand

When Yotie awoke he saw a white cracked ceiling. He felt some thing soft from underneath him. He found it was a bed with this he sat up looking around keeping cool. The room was a whitish grayish color, there was a gap in the wall but branches from a tree outside replaced the wall, there was a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp that didn't look like it worked and a bowl of well at least it looked like a soup. When done observing he noticed his hat ,gloves ,and black trenchcoat were gone. Yotie got up and realized he could move so he made his way toward the door and into a narrow hallway. Passing mmore rooms he found plants growing along the floors ,walls, and trees that took the walls places. Yotie walked down the creeky stairs almost tripping over four that did'nt have steps had rotted away long front doors were by the stairs and so was a….living...room? The room had tree roots coming into it, plants growng against the wall, and some tree branches ran along the cracks in the upper part of the wall. The room had a rotting wood floor, beat up greenish sofa with two other greenish chairs, a small wooden table that of course was rotting away, but also a small fire place and that is were Yotie found his missing items all hung neatly around the fire place. Yotie threw on his gloves, hat, and black knee-length trench coat.

Yotie heard a crash in another room beyond this….."living room." (I must keep quiet) Yotie thought walking quietly toward the door way. In passing across the room he noticed varieties of plants growing everywhere. Before Yotie could enter the door way a figure appeared. The figure was a girl who was maybe an inch and a half shorter than him, dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, she was wearing a white dress that fell to her knees in tatters, brownish/blackish boots, and she had dark green eyes that reflected nothing. Beyond her was a kitchen and another room but that was it. The strange girl and him…..actually talked. (If u count staring at each other talking) Dusk soon settled in and Yptie decided to stay he's not sure why but he did.

Monday forest 10:26 PM:

"So how did I get here?" Yotie asked the strange girl. The girl stared at him for a few long seconds before answering, "The Tree…"

Yotie studied her in wonder. They were in the "living room" she was in one of the beat chairs while Yotie leaned against the wall that lead to the stairs. A few minutes of silence past before Yotie asked, "Why did you help me..i cant repay you." "Because "they" told me to."

(Who Is They?;Yotie asked himself in his mind) "I..I don't need to be repaid for there is nothing to repay me for."

(I see you are just like Miharu and I; Yotie thought relaxing and turned his gaze to a rusty dirt coated window. Trees? There are so many..)

The girl followed his gaze. " Oh….you are in a forest but no one is allowed in here unless I give permission to them."

"You are alone here?"

"No, the animals, birds, and……um keep me company." Yotie thought she would say something more for she seemed to clam her mouth on the last part. "Well good-night…." She said walking up the stairs. Yotie almost didn't see her, she flew up the stairs swiftly without making a sound.

Wednesday Banten high school 2:58 PM'

"Miharu!" Kouichi called catching up to him on the stairs. "hmm."Miharu responded still walking down the stairs.

"Well I came to tell you that since were going to Fuuma please behave."

"Hmmm."

"I'll letyou in on something. Okay you know how you have to stay at Thobari's house for the next 5 days well he wont be there tonight, tomorrow afternoon, the next morning, that night, and the day after that he wont be there in the midmorning to early afternoon."

(Hmm I can go see Yotie and discuss the plans for the remaining secret arts.) "Okay….." Miharu says before disappearing down the stairs.

"He needs to carry around a bell or some thing he's to quiet."

Random Roof Top in Banten 3:02 PM;

"I Know I'll find him." Yumiki said biting his lower lip trying not to lose his temper and yell at the chief. A few more minutes pass before *CLICK.* "Damn I have to drive back to Iga, Yotie your such a pain."

Forest Wednesday 3:40 PM;

Yotie walked down the stairs he had seen many things yesterday and today. The front door was gone and a huge tree trunk took its place, more flowers were growing in the cracks on the ceilings, walls, and floors. There were many things he wanted to know like how the trees grew fast, names of plants he had never seen before, and so much more. Yotie was half way to the kitchen when he heard plates crashing and a small thud. Yotie then without realizing it ran to the kitchen to see the girl was on the floor coughing up blood and shivering like crazy, her eyes big and staring at her hand which were covered in blood. (Oh what should I do…….?! : Yotie thought urgently when it hit him, Iga isn't that far away I could get to the secret village in twenty minutes or more) Yotie went with this option a Banten hospital would draw attention is the ones who hung around Miharu were there or one of there allies. Kuzuho and Yumiki would be found out. So not waisting anymore time he lifted her up and flew through an opening crack next to the trunk of the tree that blocked the front was the only way in and out. Yotie arrived In Iga 55 min later.

In a car on a highway 25 min from Iga;

*RING- RING* "Hello?!" Yumiki greeted into his silver cell phone. "Listen….."The chief said as he began talking.(Yumiki's eyes get huge in shock) He hangs up a few minutes later and mumbles things to himself like, "What have you gotten into Yotie…Pain in the….I hate kids….Annoying"

But then starts chuckling.( Its kinda funny Yotie gone for 3 days and he comes back to have Iga help a small girl.)

Banten miharu's room 4:08 PM;

"I cant believe I really have to stay here." Miharu said looking around the medium sized room. "But that means if Kouichi was correct I can leave and make it back when ever I with."

Iga village conference room 7:21 PM ;

"Yotie what is the meaning to all this?" Chief hattori asked but knew he wasn't going to get an answer he knew what Yotie wanted to know. "Yes shes fine but there still puzzled on how that could happen."

"Well there has to be a reason…did anything happen Yotie?" Raikou asked the silent character and to his surprise Yotie answerd, "When I was there,were so many weird things every were….sometimes things..would just pop up the next day without warning…so maybe."

Suddenly the door opened but know one heard or sensed it until she was standing by a mini tree planted in a pot that had wilted and died only days before. She was there but wasn't. Eyes green blurs. She held out her hand touching a dead leaf, then a green light flowed out of her palm into the tree.

Chief Hattori, Yumiki, Gau, Raikou , and Yotie stared in amazement. The tree was coming back to life then they heard birds chirping. She put her hand down and blinked in surprise. Her hair in a messy bun and the bids flew from the tree on her head. This made Gau laugh. Then Yumiki joined, the sight was funny. But she held out her arm and the birds flew off her and attacked Yumiki and Gau. Yotie then left the room and she followed knowing she had to leave. When the were sure they left Gau said, " That was weird but also…disturbing. Her eyes never changed. Ow" Gau rubbed his arm were a bird had got him. "She brought a dead thing back to life. Not to mention the animals as well." Raikou added.

"So I think since she has no were else to go and she could be useful she should stay with us. And she trusts Yotie so………" Chief Hattori said

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" Yumiki yelled. Chief Hattori gives him a look and Yumiki mutters, Yes sir.

A few hors Later in Iga

Yotie knew this would happen, her joining and stuff. He thought about it when waiting for her. She was changing clothes and stuff. Suddenly the door opend and she stepped out. Wearing a Black trench coat like his, black skinny jeans, black boots, white satin gloves, and a black hat that held up every strand of her hair exept two that hung down of eather side of her face.

Yotie then realized something he knew she reminded him of someone. Someone he knew. Then he remembered…..Miharu that's who. Her forest green empty eyes, hair color, and stuff. I'll let her meet him. He decided walking toward the door she was close behind him. In the parking lot Yotie took off into the sky, Yumiki was trying to get her in the car but all she did was stare at the sky for a few seconds then she flew into the sky. She came up next to Yotie and flew with him the whole way to Yumiki's apartment.

In Banten_-

"I feel as if something is calling me. Or someone…Oh well." Miharu sighed to himself, then went back to staring out his bedroom window….well the one Thobari was letting him use anyway.

FEW DAYS BEFORE-

"Hey miharu." Kouichi said, "Rai-mei and I are going to Fuuma in two days….so you'll be staying at..Thobari's."

Miharu smiles devilishly making Rai-mei and Kouichi sigh but chuckle underneath it all.

FLASH OVER, PRESENT DAY-

And that's how it went. Now if only Yotie would show up so they could discuss their plans. The plan to collect all the secret arts.

If the night is windy and cold

The trees blowing threw the wind

Dancing in the breeze,

Light falling from the little sky

Rain falling down….to the ground

The girl sung softly to the window. Yotie and Yumiki noticed but didn't say anything, they thought it soothing and stuff so things continued like that for a couple more hours. Then Yumiki fell asleep at his computer, Yotie on the floor then mysteriously onto the couch, and her against the window. Dawn was not far away but in the dark felt like along time ahead.


	3. Chapter3: Yoite And Miharu

Disclaimer* ME NO OWN THIS ANIME OR THE SHOW!!!!

Yumiki awoke with a jolt, he'd fallen asleep at his computer typing his report up.

he was a writer in the surface world and needed to keep being so. His chair squeeked, looked over Yotie must have heard it and it interupted his sleep.

"Yotie in the morning.....later today we need a name for her we can't keep calling her, 'her' forever." Yumiki muttered half awake. Then he realized that he had not saved his scripts before dozing away and his foot or something had blinked them off. He cursed himself under his breathe then began typing away. He'd pull an all nighter if he had to.

Yotie watched him for a bit then grew bored and went back to sleep. In the morning or even late morning.....nah the darkness of night fall he'd take her to meet Miharu. He had a feeling that they looking alike was no councidence...not one at all.

**The next morning 9:21 AM Yumiki's apartment---**

Yotie and Yumiki when awake noticed......a smell a yummy tummy rumbley goody was............."EGGS AND BACON!!!" Yumiki yelled happily knowing that familliar smell. Yotie didn't really care....or did he?

They went to see. In the small kitchen they saw her at the stove cooking it up. They sniffed a few more times. You could literally see drowl pour down Yumiki's mouth.(HE CANT COOK WELL!)

" Uh...Hey what cha....whos is for?"Yumiki said getting strait to the point. He was preparing to fight these were his use against her so far; 1. His house 2. He bought that food 3. She was living in the house no rent required & 4..........HES working on it!

But then she said, "For you "

"Good because..."

But was Yumiki was cut off when she finished his sentance

"Its my house and you arn't paying rent and I bought the food so you better BLAH BLAH."

Yotie and Yumiki looked at her. How the why the how the.....never mind more important things to attend to. Yumiki thought Like.....eating for example!

So they ate in Yumiki's apartment. They found a little info......her name at least.

"Maria, it's Maria I dont remember my last name or middle name." She said looking out the window. It started drizzling when she said her name then started picking up a bit as she looked out.

"Hey Maria." Yumiki said to get her attention. When Maria looked over the rain slowed down to a light drizzle. Making both boys .

**That Evening 6:27 PM---**

Yumiki had left to go shopping. So it was the perfect chance to make a get away. So saying to Maria that they were going to meet someone. You must not tell Yumiki. Okay. I have a feeling that theres something more to this then meets the eye." Yotie said as Maria opened the window and jumped out he went out after her. Soon they were flying over the city, Yotie leading the way to Miharus house then found he was at(being held)Thobari's house.

**Thobari's house 6:39PM-**

Thobari was out Hanaba shopping leaving Miharu alone at there house. Miharu heard something on the roof and went to investigate. It was Yotie, Miharu stepped onto the roof and said greetings.

"Miharu I want you to meet someone." Yotie stated and Maria floated down onto the roof her heels clicking as they met the roof wood. "Hello." She greeted and Miharu nodded.

"Let's talk else were." Miharu said not wanting Thobari and/ or Hanaba to catch him/them. Yotie agreed but didn't want to go to the junk yard, to many distractions.

"What about my house?" Maria asked. "Its completely out of sight and we can't be disturbed."

They agreed and headed there. Miharu held Yoties hand (Miharu can't .) and they flew to Maria's house.


	4. ch 4: Telopathic Twins

_**Maria's House**_** 7:02 PM----**

They crowded into Maria's house, Yotie leaning against the wall, Miharu,and Maria on the floor where the small coffee table was. They kept looking at each other....they felt like they should do something so they decided to shake hands. But once there hands touched they were in another world.

Images sweft threw there minds. They saw some weird stuff like a couple people with twins and that. While that was happening Yotie was just staring at them. He knew it. There WAS something more to Maria then Yumiki or Iga knew or even thought. He'd outsmarted them and he was secretly proud of looked like was right, But praise was cut short when Miharu and Maria 'surfaced.'

They looked at each other then....hugged?! Maria smiled a half-smile and Miharu smiling normaly. Then they noticed Yotie and Miharu gave a nerveous chuckle.

"I'll tell him." Maria voulentered almost to peppy. Miharu nodded. And Maria began.

"The Shinra Bonshou has and always had a twin. A twin sister actually, shes known as the Shinrua or just Shinra, Shes alot nicer and has a diffrent personalty toward the Shinra Bonshou. The shinra typically has the same power but they each have a few others that the other dosn't. So Miharu and me are twins....not really sure how though." Maria stated summing it up.

"I think this should be are meeting place for awhile." Miharu stated. He had to get back to Thobari's he dosn't want him to get more curious then he alrady was. It would become more of a pain then it already was."Also we can use a code name for it like flower house. Sorry im rushing but I must get back. I believe you have already explained the situation to maria?"

"Of course you should know you can read my mind to ya know!" Maria said then noticed yet again Yotie was left in the dust so she quickly explained it. Miharu and Maria could read each others mind and others as well. (though Maria was better at it then Miharu) So that was typically all they found out so nodded he was getting used to being lost with these two.

"I really should get back." Miharu said and Yotie then said, "Find a reason to go to Fuuma there are next targets remember?" Miharu nodded he remembered and would try.

Once Miharu left Maria turned to Yotie. "Why do you.......? Never mind." Maria started to ask but stopped, she knew it wasn't her buisness plus it wasn't the right time or somthing along them lines. Yotie decided not to ask what she wanted. " Lets go back to Yumiki's." He states heading out making Maria fast walk after him.

**Yumiki's Apartment 8:31 PM-------**

Yumiki was yet again at his computer typing his report and the 10th chapter for his new book he was working on the first 11chapters were due the day before so he was trying to catch up and meet the deadline withouy causing his publisher or something a heart attack. So the night was going quietly, Yotie reading a book Maria looking out the half open window then back at a math book Yumiki had from when he was in high school, he never returned it. Or was it his sisters?Oh well didn't matter now anyhow.

So it was going peaceful till......well Maria kinda zoned out and the rain started falling. The window suddenly closed tightly and a big wind from now where swooshed around knocking alot of stuff to the floor. Yotie and Yumiki dive under the computer desk waiting for it to end. The end wasn't till three minutes later. Maria stopped it with this;

So in the dark

It lives, to want it all

The world falls to shables in it's....path.

Then everything was normal again everything that had fallen were back in there proper places. As if nothing had happened the only thing out of place was Maria who was had hazey eyes that soon returned to there regular forest green. She looked around as if something were wrong and surprising all at the same time. Yotie and Yumiki came out of there hiding place cautiously at first. "I'm sorry....what happend..there's something....wrong..with this room?" Maria asked almost frightened but got her grip back toward the end of the sentance.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Yotie stated before countinuing, "Think you kinda zoned out there."

"Yeah...I did then next thing I know im standing in the center of the...this room."Maria said thinking.

Yumiki was still in shock and kinda walked like a zombie to the couch then collapsed on it out of breath. Maria went to get him some water.

"Great, just great."Yumiki sighed."one teenager who uses a deadly pointer finger (kira) now another teenager who can make the weather kinda change or somethimg. Also could have more powers......I need a vacation. This crap shouldn't fricken suprise me anymore..but it still dose..damn.I hate kids."

**Banten Thobari's and Hanaba's House 9;13 PM------**

(Great I have a twin sister and were telepathic…..great also she has the Shinrua…and to add to that I have to find a reason to go to Fuuma without Thobari getting to curious. Great. Just great) Miharu thought. He was at home with his aunt now.

"Miharu!" His aunt calls. "Dinners ready!" Miharu gets up and heads down stairs to eat but has to much on his mind so he doesn't talk much. But he usually doesn't anyway. After dinner he heads to bed the restaurant is closed so he doesn't have to help out. He has a full day tomorrow, finding a reason to go with out being suspicious and now that he thought about it money to get there also. Yes, he had a full day ahead of him.

***END OF CHAPTER 4, Please tell me what you think, thought, hate, love, wish, and ect.**

**I'm sorry there kinda short! Please excuse my spelling errors. Also I do NOT OWN THIS! I forgot to include that sorry. Please keep reading! Next chapter is coming soon!* **


	5. ch5: The Betrayl Of Miharu

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not ownith this anime or characters (exept a few of mine that i made up-Shinrua, Maria and some I cant tell u)**

**WARNING!!! : Swearing and alot of DRAMA!!!! Also its my 1st story! spelling errors also **

**Morning, Yumiki's Apartment 8:25 AM-----**

"Yotie, it'll cost some money to get ta Fuuma. If we fly we could be seen by there ninja and followed by them. Is that why you asked Miharu to find a reason for him/us to go?"Maria asked in a light whispear. Yotie nodded, it was so they wouldn't look suspicious to the Fuuma ninja.

"I'll help with the money part, for the train tickets and maybe even some extra cash...just in case or just to have." Maria stated silently covered her eyes with the shadow of her black hat. "See you later." Were her last words before she jumped out the window and flew away to let Miharu know and get money for them.

Yumiki came in a few minutes later. "where's Maria?" He asked and Yotie shrugged his answer."She went out awhile ago I don't know where she went." he lied.

"Damn are gonna send me to hell early!" Yumiki exclaimed getting in his computer and began writing his 12th chapter on his story th next five chapters were due in four days.

**Miharu's House 8:31 AM----**

(_Miharu) _Maria said telopathically in her head. She was letting her older brother (by a minute) know she was coming. Miharu opened his window showing he had heard her /gotten her message. Maria stepped in through the window and said,"Hi, listen theres a small problemwith the Fuuma thing." So Maria explained it and asked for help in getting the money if he could. Miharu said he would and Maria said that he needed to meet them at the Flower House at 10PM then she left. She had an idea for her to get some money for them.

**Flower House 10:02 PM-----**

Miharu and Yotie were at the Flower House waiting for Maria to show up. She was a little late. "where is she?" Miharu asked no one but Yotie answered anyway, "Shes just late big deal."

_(HI Miharu i'll be there in a few seconds sorry i'm late..BUT it WAS WORTH it.) Maria said telopathically to Miharu._

(_All right.) he responded._

Maria then thirty seconds or less came in. She looked kinda proud and also a tinge happy."I have fifty dollars !" Maria said taking a blue wallet out of her back pocket and showing two $10 doller bills,five fives, and five ones to the guys who asked how.

"That's my little secret." She responded almost smirking. "I'll place it here." Maria put half the money on the table. "I'll keep the rest with me." Maria said as Yotie coughed a few times.

"I have to go now remember Thobari calls my house to talk at 10:30PM every night." Miharu sighed.

"This Thobari guys like a stalker ya know." Maria responded and this made Miharu lightly smile.

"You Maria are nervous around others correct?" Yotie asked out of the blue.

"Maybe if your up close talking but I'm used to you two, Yumiki, Hattori, those guys I saw once one had pink and the other had brown hair, and then there's……I'll get back on that one." Maria responded.

The question was immediately dropped. Yotie coughed a bit more, and Maria went to drop Miharu off at home. When coming back Maria found Yotie sprawled out on the rotting wood floor. Maria quickly took him to the nearest hospital and called Yumiki on the green cell he'd given her that morning Miharu wanted to go there so Maria went and picked him up then flew back to the hospital. They went to see Kuzoho, Yumiki's sister who was a doctor at the hospital. Kuzoho had a lot of bad news and a little good news. The good news was that Yotie would be fine if he stayed on the air venerator for a day or two. The bad news was that Iga's health insurance was fucked up so the hospital was going to kick him out tomorrow at 11PM, Also Iga will have a six thousand dollar fine and it'd come out of their pockets to pay for it, and more financial crap that they didn't really care about. They had something the wanted to do and would do if Kuzuho would shut up.

Soon Kuzuho stopped blabbering and Miharu and Maria took off down the halls, elevator, then to the lobby to discuss there plan. Maria had her money making secret and Miharu would find a job to help out. They'd pay for Yotie's hospital bill and get money for tickets to Fuuma. They couldn't go ask Thobari for six thousand dollars and extra money for train tickets. That'd be stupid and down right out obvious. So they went out to find jobs. Miharu would find one tomorrow Maria would start right then.

**Banten 9:30 AM Miharu's House------**

"Hey I'm going out." Miharu said getting his coat and walking out the door. He took out the job wanted section of the news paper he'd stuffed in his coat pocket earlier that morning. He was heading to a clothing store that offered five dollars every item you sold, if the item was thirty dollars or higher he got thirteen dollars. The job wasn't an interview wait a week it was a short talk your hired or sorry type jobs. He would only be working half the day there anyway. He had a plan b, c, d, E, and F if needed.

He soon was there and applied. They waited thirty minutes then the owner said he could have the job. He'd start with three dollars an hour and if he sold something four dollars were added on. If he sold a really high amount by 1PM or 2PM he'd get a raise.

So the day began with both earning money toward there cause and some of them using pity to get more. They were great ators with the pity crap. One of them even heard that Fuuma's outskirts were havibg a fair and took off, fairs equaled more money. It was in town for only one day.

**Banten Clothing store 6:30PM------**

_(Yeah I just dropped the money off there. It's a really good amount.) _Maria said telepathically to her twin brother as she flew over the down town area.

_(Alright, thanks I got a promotion at my job. So I'm making a good amount right now also.)_ Miharu stated back telepathically as he helped a man pick a color for a turtle neck he wanted.

_( Alright see you at 10PM at the hospital.) _Maria then kind of stopped the transmission. She'd found the perfect spot to get her dough. (money) Then went back to the fair grounds.

Soon it was 10PM and the shop closed. Miharu was handed his money. Soon as the two hundred dollars in cash hit his hands he was out the door faster then a train. He went to the 'Flower House' picked up the cash Maria had left and went straight to the hospital. Maria had left five thousand eighty dollars in cash so all together they had the $6,000 they needed. So Miharu handed the money to Kuzuho go was very surprised but more great full then anything. She blabbered on for a few minutes then let him go. Miharu sighed with relief once in the hall. He didn't want to seem rude. He went to check on Yotie to keep himself busy till Maria showed up.

Maria's where abouts!----

Maria noticed when flying back she'd lost her phone and went back to look. It would be hard since it was now snowing a bit, but a challenge is a challenge.

Back At The Hospital-----

Yotie woke up to the sound of annoying beeps. He knew where he was and wasn't too happy bout it. Not at all, Then Miharu came in and that was enough to send him overboard. Why must every one see him like this, Sick and shit. Anyway he noticed Maria wasn't with him and that made him curious. He looked out the window it was snowing a bit so……..yeah.

"Miharu where is Maria?" He asked tired a bit.

"Umm…..I don't know."Miharu said then added, "She was supposed to meet me here at 10PM but know its like 11Pm or something. Kuzoho talks a lot. She wouldn't shut up for an hour. I feel bad for Yumiki sometimes."

"Yeah I guess, Hey did you try her cell?"

"Yep out of range, then service, and so on."

"I see any ideas where she went? We don't need her missing do we."

"True I'll try again later. The snows picking up now, Maybe she got stuck."

"Could be I guess."

To stop this boring talk the doctor came in and needed to see Yotie, which meant Miharu get the hell out. So Miharu went down to the waiting room and ended up falling asleep in a chair. Typical man!

The Next MORNING! 8:20AM-------

'RING,RING,RING!' Went Thobari's cell phone but he was…….busy, kissing Hanaba to answer it. But that didn't stop the person from trying. So he put it on vibrate and left it on the table.

Fuuma NINJA Village 8:45AM

"No good he won't pick up." Juuji said hanging up her blue cell phone that matched her blue hair.

"What in hell could that man be doing that's so important!?" Saraba said kind of outraged.

"Saraba, did you wanna see us?" Rai-mei asked coming in Kouichi behind her. "You sent Juuji to get us but she took off to fast."

"Oh well me and Fuuma Donno were on the outskirts yesterday and found a person. They apparently fainted from the cold." Saraba said. "The problem is that Fuuma Donno can't find any records on her. So he wants us to meet him soon all of us."

"Oh, okay thanks so what we wait here until he comes to get us?" Kouichi asked as Katou came up behind him. "actually he'll see you now." He said leading the group away.

Down the halls to Fuuma Donno's study they soon at the study sat around the circle table. Fuuma donno asked Saraba about Thobari.

"Never answered I'll try back in about four minutes." She responded to her chief. "Any info on her yet?"

"A little bbut I want Thobari and Miharu here to hear it. Keep'em in the loop you know."

"Yes sir….I guess." Saraba said then proceeded to call Thobari who this time answered his cell.

Banten Hospital 9:10 PM -------

*RING RING RING*

"Who is it?" Yotie asked Miharu who said, "Thobari." Then Miharu answered the phone in an uncaring tone. Then a few minutes later he hung up. "Well?" Yotie asked.

"I think I know where Maria is, and how for us to get to Fuuma." Miharu replied as Yotie got up and went to a small ugly locker and took out his clothes. Miharu went and waited in the hall then they left. They went to the train station, Miharu would distract Thobari and the conductor as Yotie snuck on.

"ROKUJOU!" Thobari yelled spotting him on the escalator. Miharu went up to him and said in a dark tone, "Aren't you afraid of automobiles? Hmmmm Thobari?"

"Ummmmmmm…..you see I am but uhhh." Thobari tried to explain as the conductor got impatient and ordered them to hurry. So Thobari still trying to explain unknowingly got onto the train. Then once in there seats Miharu said, "Thobari you do realize your on a train. Right?" With this Thobari fainted.

"Down for the count." Miharu chuckled darkly. Yotie had snuck onto the train with no probs. Now lets hope it just stayed that way. So the train ride is quiet the rest of the way, until they get off the train and head to Fuuma Ninja village. Miharu while passing by a pile of snow spotted something and he picked it up. He found it was Maria's cell phone.

They head to the ninja village where they are greeyed by Juuji who takes them to Fuuma Donno's study. Everyone else is already there. "So what is it?" Thobari asks.

"Well I wanted to keep you in the loop so here you are." Fuuma Donno sang then continued, "So as mr and Saraba were passing by the outskirts we found a girl who'd fainted and brought her back here. We can't get a good look at her and I found that she hasn't any files. Exept one made a few days ago by….. Iga."

Thobari stood up and said, "Doesn't that make her an ENEMY!?"

"If she opposes a threat then yes if not leave her in peace and a person is a person. Doesn't matter where there from." Saraba stated for she had an experience before she wished not to bring up.

"Thobari it seems they don't even know a lot about her this file is very tiny with barely any information in it."

"So what an enemy's an enemy. No matter what." Thobari said. Koichi then said, " What Fuuma Donno is trying to say I think is that she must be a new member and can maybe be persuaded."

"Exactly Kouichi, also there are many other possibilities." Fuuma Donno said as Miharu got up and left, Rai mei after him.

"Hey ehats wrong?" Rai-mei asked concerned.

"I have a stomach ache im gonna go to town want anything?" Miharu asked lieing.

"No thanks Miharu. I'll fill ya in on what they say later."

"Kay." Miharu said then left. He went outside to the town then to some steps that lead to and from the outskirts. He knew Yotie was right behind him. He went to a fairly crowded area. Going to an abandoned place was to obvious. Like a mob thing or something. And that was to obvious.

On the steps Yotie and Miharu whispered,

"Its Maria she's here." Miharu said "They don't now really anything. I have an idea I'll telepathically try Maria.

_(MARIA! MARIA )_

_(Oh hi Miharu where the HELL AM I!) Maria responded._

_(Fuuma Village keep pretending to be asleep okay.)_

_(Why the hell should I or do you have a DAMN PLAN!? Cause I sure as hell do!)_

"She says hi Yotie." Miharu lied then talked with Maria again.

_(Whats your plan?)_

_(Since we're here lets take the secret art! Yotie anyway, we'll make the distraction so he can steal it. Also no need to turn and tell him this. Open a mind chat! We can open ones with him I think but we have to let him in really. Try it kay?)_

_(Alright, Miharu said as he tried it out, Yotie, Yotie!)_

_(WHAT! Yotie yelled to Miharu in his head)_

"Miharu did you just….?" Yotie started but stopped he already knew the answer to it.

(_Yes it works! Maria said)_

_(Okay so…? Yotie asked and Maria explained it to him and they set up the rest and would put it into action as soon as they got back.)_

Miharu headed back to the Ninja Village he soon arrived in one of the court yards and telepathically said to Maria he was ready and thirty seconds later she was standing in front of him. They heard foot steps and Miharu said to Yotie Telepathically in thirty seconds he could steal the secret art.

"Miharu!" Thobari yelled as he and the others jumped onto a roof a couple dozen feet away. "She could be dangerous!" Saraba yelled thinking on the cloudy side of things.

(Wow this is better then I'd thought it would be!) Maria said telepathically to Miharu and thay smirk a bit at each other.

(Yeah but get ready for the hard part though.) Miharu replied. As Thobari, Juuji, and Saraba warned him some more. Rai-mei and Kouichi were thinking it over and Fuuma Donno just stood by.

Maria went to fix her hat when the ninja surrounded her, Miharu was a couple dozen feet back. Then it happened.

RING RING BEEP BEEP RING RING; Went the alarm that meant the secret art was being didn't have a second to do anything before he was shoved hard, his feet almost stopped touching the ground. Fuuma Donno kept trying to hit him but Miharu was managing to dodge.

"This was your plan wasn't it?!" Fuuma Donno yelled but Miharu couldn't respond.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Thobari yelled to Fuuma Donno.

"Don't you SEE?!" Fuuma Donno replied back. "It's Miharu's fault he set it up somehow!"

Fuuma Donno got an opening and smacked Miharu so hard that he flew into a concrete wall then hit the ground. Hard. Miharu got up his elbow was bleeding and his head throbbed but besides from that he was fine. Thobari was holding Fuuma Donno back and was yelling at him not really getting what was going on.

_(We are leaving. NOW.) Maria said to Miharu._

_(Alright, gotcha I'll stay where I am.) Miharu replied_

Maria seeing everyone distracted took off toward Miharu and took his hand and flew away. Yotie joined them in the sky so they looked like a mini gang.

Thobari who was frozen still yelled "MIHARU?! MIHARU!!!!!!!!!" But they were already gone out of sight.

Once out of sight heading back to Banten Yotie turned to Miharu, "You can't go back now can you?"

"No Thobari would ask to many questions and watch me really close more than he already does."

" What a fucking stalker! So that means you can join Iga…..well temporarily anyway. Till the plan is over." Maria suggested.

"That's a good idea we won't have to hunt you down anymore then." Yotie added.

Miharu looked at his younger twin sister then his Yotie his friend. Maria was half smiling at the sky and Miharu knew who she was really looking at and a half smile popes out on his face to.

"I think that's a good idea lets head to Iga then."

**END OF ACT1 AND ACT TWO IS COMING SOON! Theres more action, humor, and ect, ect!**

**I LOVED making the next chapter and will post it soon and the chapters won't be so short or I'll try to make then longer. Please review I'll take any let me know about spelling errors to.**

**Thanks 4 reading!**


	6. ch6: Alyn Academy

DISCLAIMER**: I do not own this anime or am making mullah off it! Warnings: Light swearing and a lil gore and a dose of comedy stuff or……something also some spelling errors are on purpose like how that characters talk and stuff.**

Train 2 Banten 9am the next day-

"So has anyone heard from Miharu yet?" Kouichi asked knowing the answer already.

"Where could he be?" Rai-mei asked herself. She stared out the window at the trees and green stuff that was swirling together into a green mess.

"More importantly, How did he know that one girl?" Kouichi asked looking out the train window then turned to the group.

"What makes you think he KNEW her?" Thobari asked confused.

"Oh, I get it." Rai-mei said.

"Thobari, Miharu had complete trust in her." Kouichi said to the clue less teacher/ ninja.

"Oh, I see now." Thobari responded FINALLY getting it. "He wouldn't of even approached her if he hadn't known her."

"But the question now is, What is the relationship?"Rai mei asked but didn't have any good answers yet.

Kouichi laughed and said "Maybe there a thing." Rai-mei hit him over the head and said, "Don't even suggest THAT! Its disgusting." Kouichi apologized.

"Wait maybe she's umm…….whats his name….yoke….no…..yacht……yodel?....NO! Yoite that's it!" Thobari said confident in his answer.

"Uhhhhhh……Thobari Yoite doesn't look like the type to have friends." Kouichi said then Raimei said, "Your wrong He's friends with Miharu so he could be friends with her!"

"Yeah but I think there may be something deeper." Kouichi said when the women announcer came on the loud speaker:

**You've arrived in Downtown Banten hoped you enjoyed the ride and choose are services for your traveling needs again. Have a good day!**

"you you you mean iiiiiiiiI was on on a a a a a TRAIN!" Thobari yells. "I think I'm gonna be SICK!"

**Iga Village Chiefs office-------**

"Thank you for letting me join." Miharu said innocently to the about 60 year old chief of Iga.

"No thank you." Hattori replied. He took Fuuma's secret art from Miharu and Miharu left.

Once in the parking lot Yumiki sighed heavily. "Another kid? Man I'm fucking cursed."

"No your not cursed Yumiki." Maria replied. "Don't feel sad it just means that you'll never get married and have kids of your own someday." Maria meet Miharu's eyes and smiled a smirk as Yumiki said, "Urgh, Shut up Maria." Yumiki was fuming, Yoite came and got into the car and surveyed the scene, This is gonna be along drive home."

Yumiki's apartment the next morning 7:32 Am--------

"Hey come on!" Yumiki yelled' "Get up!"

"Why its only what 7AM?" Miharu asked walking up. He was sleeping on the blue couch, Yoite on the floor below him and Maria by the window curled into a ball. Yumiki had fallen asleep at his computer. It was a shock he was even up it wasn't 11AM yet.

"Okay guys we have a mission." Yumiki said once everyone was up and at least moving an inch. "We've been invited to Alyan academy."

_------Silence-------_

"Uhhh…..the forbidden art DAYA is located at the school. We are going to steal it. Alright guys?" Yumiki continued.

"Oh okay." Maria said getting up off the floor, pulled up her worn black socks then put on her black high heels ready to leave her hat neatly in place on her head hiding her hair and face. "So Raikou and that Gau boy are coming to?"

"Yeah, hey how did you?!.......NEVER MIND!" Yumiki said thinking better of it. "There waiting for us."

"Where?" Mihau asked.

**Mac's Uniform Plaza 8AM---------**

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing now." Maria said looking at her outfit. "Yoite is too."

Yoite gave Maria a look of disbelief before saying telepathically (Maria let him in)

_(How did you?)_ Then he knew she'd read his mind. _(Stop doing that MARIA!)_

_(Maybe, im shutting you now.)_ Then she cut the transmission.

"Hey why are you looking at each other like that?" Gau asked/ teased.

_(MIHARU!) Maria said telo to her bro getting annoyed at Gau._

_(Okay, Okay) Miharu replied before Maria decided to do something. Something mean and horrible._

"Umm Gau please don't kid around with Maria like that. It's a warning for your safety." Miharu said to the dark haired boy with fuzzy blackish brown hair.

"But I was just kidding around." Gau said.

"be careful Gau we don't know what she can do if she gets agitated with you." Raikou advised his best friend. "I've found the one for all of us." Raikou held out a green shirt and jacket with green pants. He put it up so himself," how do I look?"

"Nice" Maria said then telepathically said to Yoite and Miharu, _For a water melon that is._

Miharu and Yoite could hold a big laugh but not a few chuckles.

"Whats so funny?" Gau asked not getting why they were laughing. Raikou shrugged he didn't know why eather. He moved his shoulder length PINK hair to the back away from his face.

"Okay, done! Our outfits are green shirts, jacket, and pants." Yumiki stated as they walked out of the store. Gau, Raikou, and Miharu were wearing the uniform, Yoite and Maria didn't want to and it would be best not to argue with them because ones a kira user and the other is still a mystery. So off they go in Yumiki's car to Alyan Academy.

**Banten during that time 7:40 Am-------**

"So what's going on?" Kouichi asked catching up to Thobari and Rai mei who had arrived a little before him. Raimei gave an I don't know face and so they turned to Thobari.

Who explained they were going to Alyan Academy to 'protect' the art. Really steal it so Iga couldn't get it when they figured out it was there. Juuji then came running up to them in her blue dress and shoes that went with her short blue hair and blue eyes. She was going with them and they went to the train station together. All wearing uniforms except are little blue friend Juuji.

**Alyan Academy 2:40 PM East Entrance -------------**

"We're finally here." Yumiki said parking the car before a tree. "This is the East entrance right?"

"Yes," Raikou said looking at a map. "Theres a fountain over there on the base there's an E standing for east so we're defiantly in the right place."

Yoite, Miharu, Maria, followed by Gau got out of the backseats.

"Just so we are clear no using your powers unless necessary." Yumiki stated looking at Yoite and Maria.

("Like I can control myself when things get tropical in a room.) Maria said tele to Miharu and Yoite.

"Lets go already." Yumiki said leading the group toward the building. When almost to the door three girls open it and come out. "Welcome to Alyan Academy,Im Jena, that's Karla, and that's Shimiji."Jena said dully. She had long green hair that was in a bazillion little French braids, Karla had strawberry blonde hair that was held tight in a bun, and Shimiji had ankle length white hair and chicken legs she was shorter then the others, she wore a black cape and like the other two girls had on white and purple shirts and black skirts.

They lead them into the academy. When passing a room that could of held dances they were glared at by students.

"They're creeping me out." Yumiki said so only his group could hear.

"It's not a very warm welcome."Raikou replied also in a whispear.

A few hallways and a million glares later they arrived at there rooms. "Meet us at the west end when you're done." Karla said as she and Jena took off.

These are your rooms. There's another room at the end of the hall but it's a one person room. This one right here is a four person room and two doors down is a two person room." Shimiji said and pointed around. "I'll leave you to decide now."

"Okay so……lets see." Yumiki said not sure so Raikou spoke up. "Gau you and I could have the four person room, Miharu and Yoite the two person room, and Maria gets the one at the end of the hall."

Everyone agreed and headed to there rooms they all had numbers on them. Little did they know the surprise that awaited them all.

**South side of Alyan Academy-------**

Thobari and the gang walked through a ball like room getting glares from the students.

" What's wrong with these kids? Why are they glaring at us?" Rai-mei asked in a whispear.

"Beats me." Juuji answered also in a whisper so not to be overheard.

"Maybe they saw through us." Kouichi guessed.

"Doesn't matter just keep on your toes. I don't trust them." Thobari advised everyone.

Soon they stopped in a hall with a few doors. (Like all the other halls)

"This is your room. It's the biggest on this floor." Karla said gesturing to a door with a 206 on it. "We'll check on you later. Good bye." With that Karla, Shimiji, and Jena left.

"Wow, that's a strange way to leave a person." Rai-mei stated annoyed with the three girl's attitudes.

"Juuji and I call the bed and couch by the bathroom."

They walked into the room and found it quit stuffy. Thobari went to open the window.

**This**** is where I leave you for now. The next chapter shall be a lot more fun and stuff. So please R & R or something! **


	7. ch7: Attack By Night

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything besides Maria.**

**AuthersNotes: I now thanks to a reviewer just realized I've been spelling Yoite's name wrong along with several other characters and i'm sorry about that. Also i'm sorry I keep changing the setting but i'm trying to keep on the main story line so please bare with me I know this is messed up. Also ( )=thoughts and ' 'equal telopathiccally speaking.**

_**Chapter 7 **_

"So you guys were invited also?" Rai-mei asked the group. Everyone was in Yukimi's, Gau's and Raikou's room. (room 206)

It had happened only a few minutes ago like this...

_Flash Backs__!_

Yukimi and Thobari opened the windows of their rooms and sighed at the fresh air. They hearing the other one turned to each other and froze before yelling, "YOU!? WHAT IN HELL!?"

_Flash Backover_

So now here they all were, Raikou and Gau were sitting on a bed that was to the far right of the room, Rai-mei and Kouichi stood next to them against the wall, Juuji had plopped herself into a chair to the far right of the GAu's bed that was against the right wall in the corner near the door, YUmiki was sitting the wrong way in a chai near his bed on the left side of the room, Tobari was sitting the right way in a chair across from him, and Miharu and Yoite stood on eather side of the window as Maria stood in the middle looking out the window at the horizon or something.

Yukimi and Tobari glared fearcly at oneanother daring the other one to turn away but both lost when Gau asked the Banten ninja if they got glares and dirty looks as well.

"Yeah we did and it was kinda creepy, it made my skin crawl." Juuji stated using many expressions as she talked and went into further detail. But it ended in a, "I don't know why though."

The others agreed that it was quite strange why'd they would glare at them and Tobari had been so fuumed about the situation he hadn't noticed Maria until well right then. He looked at Yoite then Miharu then at Maria, who was still staring out a window not really facing them. He thought they looked like a small gang with Yoite being something like a death gaurd so it would make him a body gaurd, Miharu was like a.........well Miharu and that girl were hard to place, maybe leaders or planners.

Yukimi followed Tobari's eyes and realized Maria hadn't said anything about not knowing why the students glared and the teachers looked away in disgust or they glared also. Yukimi noticed a familiar look in Maria's eyes but knew they needed an answer from her to.

"Hay do you know why?" Yukimi asked nicely in Maria's direction. He hoped this wouldn't blow up in his face.

Tobari watched Yukimi use an unusual tone (why is he being careful? I don't get it, why is he suddenly being to careful with her?)

Miharu leaned over and whispered something to Maria and then returned to his position meeting Yoite's eyes. Maria was still gazing out the window as she said, "They do not want us here." Then at the end of that sentance rain begins to fall. Maria then turns to face them, "We are like rain, outsiders that they fear will become a problem and want us to leave in their time of trial," -Rain falls faster and faster and thunder booms and lightning flashes in the distance.- "For their beloved headmaster is ill.....and they plan, scheme, and slither for their hostility is rising and rising!"

Rain falls hard and fast as the storm picks up and would be hard to belieeve the sky was actually blue a few minutes before then. Maria begins talkig louder, not herself. "Higher and HIGHER, AND HIGHER it GOES, can't tell enemies from friends!"

Miharu knew what was going on even before the rain outside got out of control, the shinrua's power was tapping in thanks to the high emotions of the place. "Control it, control your-self." He said and even Yoite joined in saying it low and quiet.

Gau and Raikou then got the picture and stood up, Yumiki turned his head toward her meantally slapping himself and said, "Take a breath." He knew this mostly helped this wasn't actually the first time it'd happen. But maria took a shallow breath and said firmly, "the confusion, hostility, fear, bout, and greed are so strong here," Then in a small voice finished, "It could..... consume us all."

Thats when the lightning and thunder stopped. As the rain slowed to a drizzle and looked peaceful it wasn't, Yukimi got up and looked out the window as Maria moved to stand next to Miharu and almost fell over. The others moved over to look at the scene. Outside the rain had flooded and the walk way lay in water.

"What..just..happend?" Rai-mei asked not sure what to believe that all that rain had come from a speech.

Miharu nodded to Maria like they were discussing something that noone else coud hear but saw. Maria then left the room with a click from the door, the click made Tobari jump. He couldn't process what had just happend in those few minutes but he saw something in Miharu's eyes that made him curious to find out who that person really was and why did Miharu act like that around her, like he really loved her and cared deeply about her.

Tobari's thoughts were inturupted when Yukimi said, "Sorry 'bout that." Yukimi was mentally slapping himself, he KNEW he shouldn't of asked and now look what happened thanks to his little question. Then he looked back out the window. "Wow it's flooded out there, maybe five or ten feet so the first two or three floors are flooded I guess. Well at least thats over."

"Ummm...excuse me.......how do I put this? Oh yeah, WHAT IN TARNESHIONS JUST HAPPENED!?" Juuji yelled seriously freaked. She'd seen weird things but so far this was being added to her top five.

Yukimi wasn't sure what to say which was unusual but luckily Miharu interjected, "She's diffrent like Yoite and me, she has a diffrent type of power and its hard for her to truly...control it and umm." At this point Miharu threw Yoite a 'help me' glance and Yoite was so nice as to say, "It's not your buisness, butt out."

Miharu sweatdropped, why did he even bother but then Yukimi must of found a good explanation and then said, "She always can't control herself, the end." The others understood not to press anymore.(exept Gau and Raikou who already knew)

(What have you gone and gotten yourself into Miharu?) Tobari asked himself. (Is that one girl a threat like Yoite though now he believed that boy wasn't thanks to Miharu giving him the cold shoulder when ever he said something insulting about Yoite.)

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door and in came Karla, Jena, and Shimiji came in and told them that students were going home due to the flooding. Yumiki in his mind was patying, maybe asking Maria the question that caused the flood wasn't so bad after all. So buildings A, B, and D were leaving and building C -where they were- was staying exept the first two floors and the janeters. But those three would be staying as well and once saying that they left with their rude selves but before they could leave a young man with orange goldish hair sprinted in looking annoyed.

"Come on no time to waste girls." He said annoyed and with bitter faces and angry glares at this man the three girls left saying, "Yes, Kannuki."

Once gone the Banten ninjas also left so when they were all gone, Yukimi put a spare gun under his pillow and another under the bed. Raikou and Gau gave him a weird look.

"Hey the way today went and how these people acted is enough for me to take caution and don' worry my third gun is in my......" Yumiki started but Raikou said "stop WE GET IT!" before he could finish. So they readied for bed and then turned out the lights and didn't fall asleep for a few hours.

_In Tobari's,Rai-mei's, Kouichi's, & Juuji's, room-9:20PM-_

"Hey Rai-mei." Juuji called as she fixed her bed on the couch. Rai-mei put her sword on her bed before looking up at Juuji.

"Hey whats wrong with everyone?" Kouichi asked coming in along with Tobari. Juuji looked down at the couch then back at them and sais, "That girl who was near the window, do you have an opinion on her? When she was talking about those things and it started raining and stuff well *sigh* I took a breath and closed my eyes and found that she was right. I could feel it, the tension and I got all hot and my head started to hurt."

"I see but i'm not sure how to answer your question." Rai-mei stated. "The first time any of us saw her was when she was at Fuuma and then......" Suddenly Rai-mei's eyes got big as did Juuji's and Kouichi's as something clicked in there minds at the same time. "She saved Miharu from getting beaten by Fuuma Donno and they flew away with Yoite."

"We could just be overlooking it ya know." Kouichi stated as Tobari wondered what they were talking about that got them so riled up. "The answer could just be staring us in the face but we're jumping to conclusions so we dpn't see it."

Everyone nods besides Tobari who's still lost but decides it's probably teen junk and shouldn't ask, for now that is. So the two guys left the girls room, flicking the lights off. They were heading to bed themselves.

_Yoites & Miharus Room 9:22PM-_

"What do you think of it all? " miharu asked curled up in his comfitter.

"About what?" Yoite asked from the bed next to his.

"Excuse 'bout Maria." Miharu stated.

"I liked mine better, its not a lie Miharu she really can't control herself all the time and neither can you." Yoite replied.

"You mean like that one incedint when she blew up the window?" Miharu asked as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, Yukimi gets really careful when she gets empty looks." Yoite stated. "Awhile ago when I first took her to Iga she told me she couldn't remember a day ten years ago like everyone else. I find that puzzling and strange. She also told me one thing from her memory, a women with long black hair named Olana. She left her in that 'house' promising to return one day."

"So the person never came back." Miharu stated. "Inside shes just like us but on the outside she may not be talkative but she tries to be around people."

"I've noticed that you and I are the ones who seem to help har most. I think that if we wern't around she'd go insane or mental. Just a thought, good night." Yoite stated and closed his eyes.

"Good night." Miharu said pulling the covers close around him.

**Maria's Room (rm:211)**

"Crap, I'm fine, in control." Maria muttered to herself as she sat on the floor. She'd never bothered to change her clothes and really didn't care at the moment. She was trying to find that person like Miharu's, she knew she had one she saw her before. That person beckoned her forward but she woke up before anything happened. But Yukimi's apartment was trashed while she had zoned out. Yukimi and Yoite had hidden under the computer desk. But she'd fixed everything up and then that voice rang through her ears but soon disappered. Now she'd fined that voice even if it took all night.

11:25PM ??

"In position, over." A voice said into a walkie talkie.

"Ready, Over." Another voice said.

"Yip, Over." Three voices said.

"Alright go in a few minutes." Kannuki stated into a walkie from his office.

**11:26PM-11:47PM**

Maria felt a presense surround her. (What! I'm surrounded? Gotta distract them and warn the others!) Maria thought a second then got an idea. At 11:27 Maria concentrated really hard and suddenly the lights flickered on and off. Maria sneeks out the her door in the confusion. She heads to Yukimi's room and yells at the three boys to get up.

"Hmmm...What?" Gau asked not actually awake yet, "Shhh, your surrounded." Maria stated.

"Ok..." Yukimi said turning over then bolted up. "WHAT!?" Raikou and Gau were now up also but not nearly as loud.

"Shut UP! I've got the electricity going nuts so their blind but I can't hold it forever. So hit'em when they come through the door." Maria stated whispearing theen left the room as Yukimi got his gun ready. Maria slipped in the Banten ninja's room.

"Sir the lights, we can't right now." A ninja stated into his talkie. "Alright probably a malfunction, i'll send someone to fix it." Kannuki stated annoyed at this. "attak at 11:55 no if ands or buts!"

11:31 PM-

"Um....hello?" Maria said tapping Tobari on the shoulder. (Oh crap come on Maria!") Maria thought. So she gave him a hard shove and in the next breath there was a kunai at her throat.

"Thought you could get me in my sleep huh?" Tobari saidfirmly. "Um...no..its just.." Maria started really wanting to kick this guy in the shin but resisted, it'd make to much noise.

(Could she be tricking me? She doesn't seem to have a weapon.) Tobari thought. "I came to warn you that you're surrounded, don't kill the messanger." Maria said finding her voice again. "There alyan academy ninja or something and please keep it down."

Tobari didn't listen and said WHAT! really loud letting Maria go but she covered his mouth. "Shut it, I may have messed up the electricity in the hallway but I can't do anything about noise ya know."

"Wait that means....?!" Tobari said then noticed that Maria was already gone, waking Juuji, Kouichi, and Rai-mei up. When all were awake they were told that those ninja would attak at 11:55 which was in only maybe fifteen minutes.

"Wait why warn us?" Juuji whispeared not wanting to talk to loud. "Well..your not.." Maria started but slipped into the hall toward Yoite's and Miharu's room not finishing the answer. She slipped into the boys room and knew the normal pokes and shoves wouldn't work for these two. Yoite could kill her with his Kira if he was to startled and well he'd probably do the same if I tried to wake Miharu first. So she decided to do it another way.

'YOITE! It's Maria don't freak i'm in the room. YOITE!' Maria yelled telopathically to Yoite. He jolted upward then saw Maria, he calmed getting the message. But it wasn't the calmest way tto get someone up. Maria went over to Miharu and woke him up normally. ' Don't talk loud just follow me.' Maria then telopathically told them the situation. 'So we find the head and take him down.'

'Alright lets do this guys.' Miharu replied. Yoite nods and they follow Maria out into the hall and turn the corner and the lights return to normal. But their already to far for those ninja to see them.

11:55PM- Yukimi's door opened as one ninja tip toed in only to be nailed from behind by the base of Yukimi's gun. Then three ninja raced in only to be defeated. They head out into the hall where a ninja yells from Miharu and Yoite's room. "Their not here!"

"THIS ONES GONE TO!" Another yelled from Maria's room. Rai-mei then waked that ninja out. Then the hall erupted in a battle as the Banten and Iga ninja joined up and fought the enemy.

"Oh Crap!" Maria said but Yoite and Miharu found out that second as well. Three stones flung at them but they dodged as the stones blew up ,only to be kicked onto the ground.

"Well lookie here, we've got ourselves some spyies." Jena said raising her sling shot ready to fire at them. Little did they know that Maria was already doing something. A plant vine came bolting from the ground and tangled itself around Jena and the three got up ran down the hall to ther right. "URGH!" Jena cried trying to wiggle free but luckily there was a flash and she was free. "Thanks Shimiji."

"Karla is ready for when they run her way, we should catch up." Shimiji stated walking down the hallway the ninja had run down a moment before hand. Jena nodded and ran down the hall.

"Oh DAMN IT!" Yukimi complained socking a random ninja in the face. "Theres more!? Listen bed-head Gau,Raikou, and you little blue girl go with Rai-mei and find the other three! I'll also go so glasses and you stay here and finish these guys off and catch up!"

"WAIT!" Tobari called but thet were already running away down the hall. "Damn it."

"Its actually a good plan." Kouichi stated kicking and punching two guys. "Going in a really big group would take to much time and these guys would follow us. Going in three diffrent groups will help in covering more ground and give us an advantage." Kouichi waked some more down before continuing, "Yukimi took a fairly large group because their looking for three people and if they get seperated then it won't be a ne person to a hall it'll be at least two and it gets more dangerous the further in you go."

"I get it now thanks." Tobari said knocking the last ninja out. "So Maiharu and those two went ahead to find the main guy and take him out. Makes sense but we should hurry."

Then they raced down the hall in the direction Yukimi went and Miharu before him. Adrenaline coursed through him making him run faster he hoped Miharu was okay and wasn't hurt.


	8. ch8 The Shinra and Shinrua

**Me: **Sorry computer broke and I was actually half done with this chapter when it went dead-ish. Sorry once again after going off I was just to busy getting all my stuff back from other sites and i'm going to just get on with the story now.

Chapter 8: Night of the Shinra & Shinrua

"CRAP!" Jena exclaimed, "I missed."

*Huff, Huff* "Yoite are you alright?" Maria asked as they ran down some hall.

"What should we do?" Miharu asked concerned for Yoite's health. The hall was to low to fly and using kira was a no.

"Stopping would be like really stupid so if it comes down to it….I'll carry him." Maria stated then felt something coming from the wall a few steps away. "Stop MIHARU!" Maria grabbed his arm but it was futile, whatever it was crashed through the wall. Maria and the boys were then thrown through the air at an amazing speed. Maria was the first to slam into and through a wooden door. Then downward into a bookcase, then Yoite and Miharu crashed into her. Great just great.

"Ow, sorry Maria." Miharu stated getting up followed by Yoite. "Are you alright, you don't look to good."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Maria stated trying to get up but had to lean on the now cracked bookcase for some support. "Crap think I sprained my ankle or something near my foot."

"There coming so make it work." Yoite stated the last part with dry humor. Maria sighed and they all turned to run into the underground library/lab that was the maze in there game of cat and mouse.

"Over here!" Gau called pointing toward a broken wood door. Raikou's eye caught something and he picked it up, a green cell phone. He scrolled through it and found what he needed. "It's Maria's phone." He stated then looked at the door.

"Great and I bought that phone to….at least it still works. This is the, um, third time she lost it. Selfish brats can't take care of what I'm nice enough to buy for them." Yukimi grumbled. Juuji began walking toward the door with Gau at her heels. Rai-mei was already opening the shattered doors remains.

*BOOM BOOM*

"CRAP! I missed once again!" Jena complained reloading her slingshot. Next to her Shimiji's golden claws shinned and Karla stood ready.

"We can't kill them you know." Shimiji stated and Jena began pointing fingers at Karla since she was the brute in the group. Shimiji mentally sighed, sure they were good at heart but they could be very annoying.

"I think we're safe here." Miharu stated and Yoite immediately commented, "For now." He said still not recovered fully from the run and impact.

"Listen you guys go on ahead, I'll make a distraction." Maria offered. "I'm already injured but Yoite's worse and Miharu you can't….umm fight as well as I can. At the moment anyway and plus I don't want you getting to beat up."

"Don't be stupid we can't leave you behind, and nice trying to tell your brother that at his current state he can't fight as well as us. Smooth Maria smooth." Yoite stated all but aggravated with the twins. They would of continued but at the moment they were discovered.

"This way Aizawa." Tobari called but Kouichi yelled, "Look in front of you."

Turning around Tobari saw Kunnuki. "Hey have you seen..!" Tobari was cut off when Kunnuki pulled out a white pistol and looked toward the door for a second but Tobari caught that movement. Kannuki smiled smugly and shot.

Tobari dodged the first bullet and had an opening to attack but didn't so Kouichi had to step in and knock Kannuki backward. Kouichi spun around and punched Tobari in the face as he was a red-ish color from anger.

"You could have taken him out right then! Why didn't you?" Kouichi practically yelled at the older man.

"I..I can't." Tobari admitted looking away.

"You say you want to protect Miharu and all of us but what do you really want to protect?! Miharu or your beliefs?!" Kouichi yelled outraged.

**During That Time**

"GAH!" Maria cried as she was thrown, non to nicely, into a bookcase. This WAS NOT her favorite hobby. Karla and Jena's attention were on her while Yoite and Miharu had Shimiji to deal with.

Maria had managed to break Jena's sling shot but a cost, but she wasn't sure what it was since she already felt like crap and was almost panting like Yoite during one of his attacks. 'I've got to do something fast I'm losing to much blood.' Maria thought as she focused on the grey stone ground. Suddenly vines erupted and entangled Karla and Jena, buying Maria sometime. She then ran as fast as her frail injured human body could go.

"Damn, RUN!" Yoite called as a bookcase toppled over, "WATCH OUT!" Yoite lunged avoiding the falling bookcase and knocking Miharu over before Shimiji could claw him in the side. Yoite took that hit instead. A deep gash on his side that bled heavily. Shimiji didn't take any chances she jumped on Yoite and clawed at him, until a vine reached rapidly up off the ground and threw her half way across the room.

"YOITE!" Both Maria and Miharu called in concern. Maria then ran and knelt down next to her twin and their friend. Yoite was panting as he tried to speak words that could of broken the hearts of his two friends.

"P..pl..ease…I..I don't want....die..….M.." With that Yoite passed out. Maria and Miharu called his name but to no avail.

"What happened!?" Rai-mei called as she ran toward the obvious/oblivious to some (cough, cough, Tobari cough, cough then some) twins.

"URG!" Jena called loudly coming around from a slanted bookcase. Karla and Shimiji right at her heels.

"Maria are you alright?" Raikou asked after analizing the two twins, Maria had the worse of the injuries.

Maria tried, kinda, to not scream in frustration but failed, miserably. She yelled with a mix of anger, frustration,pain, and a little bit of guilt.

**With T & K**

The two had continued to bicker back and forth not stopping. Kouichi speaking his mind as Tobari defended himself. They would of kept this up for who in hell knows but froze when hearing Maria's loud scream/yell. Unfortunatly Kannuki saw this distraction as an opportunity and pulled out his white pistol (gun whatever you want to call it) and aimed it at them. Kouichi's back was to the man and didn't notice until it was to late.

"AIZAWA WATCH OUT!" Tobari yelled as Kannuki fired, *Bang Bang*

The bullet(s) hit Kouichi in the chest and blood flew across the once clean tile floor. Kouichi fell forward and before hitting the ground said, "this is what happens.." Tobari stood surprised and frozen in place. "K..Kouichi." He whispered out and then became angry and was going to attack Kunnuki before he felt it. That presense forgetting about Kannuki he ran down the steps.

**As T& K were having that emotional moment**

Raikou & Rai-mei along with Yukimi and Gau were able to fend off the three girls for now.

"I'm sorry..if I'd come sooner than..maybe.." Maria said leaning against a bookcase across from Miharu. But she knew that Miharu wasn't listening to her, he was to caught up in Yoite to notice anything. Maria had a bad feeling when she looked at Miharu's glassy glazed eyes.

(_Use Me Miharu..You Can Save Him Then.) _The Shinra Banshou taunted. After a bit Miharu just gave in and the wisdom began to crawl rapidly on his face sending out a powerful wave that knocked everyone back. (except Yoite and Maria, she went a foot or three back.) _(You Can Use My Power To Save Him But Aren't You Supposed To Erase Him?) _The white 'fairy' girl taunted again.

"MARIA GET BACK!" Yukimi yelled knowing that if Miharu went wacko he might kill her on accident.

But Maria wasn't technically in her well state of being. She was in her mind being called to. Her glassy eyes didn't blink, they seemed empty to reality as she stood there.

_-Oh Maria….Maria.- _A feminine voice called in her mind. It was the Miharu's 'fairy' girl's voive only more softer and playful but still demanding and a bit sly. Then a flash of some weird color before a person appeared in her mind. She looked like the Shinra Banshou exept her snow white hair was to her shoulders in that one hair style that cascaded straight was floating a bit wildly though.

"The Shinra Banshou!" Tobari yelled running through the dorr that opened to the now trashed library. He spotted Miharu and the mass of thick vines surrounding him. He yelled the boy's name as he ran full speed ahead at him, only to be thrown back. That's when he noticed the girl that usually wore the black hat standing straight up looking dazed. Tobari notice something odd that seemed to mix in with the scene of the room. "It can't.."

"LOOK!" Juuji yelled in surprise, unintentionally cutting Tobari off as she pointed toward Maria.

"SPIRALS!?" Gau yelled as they watched tiny words swirl in spirals all through out Maria's body. The words left black spirals with ancient symbols on her hands, forehead, and ,though they couldn't see it, her back. They watched as Maria began to glow and vines sprouted at her feet, flowers bloomed on them.

"MIHARU! MARIA!" Yukimi yelled at the zoned out pair. "You need to stop this now!"

-_Don't Resist You Wanted A Purpose! You Can't Stop Anything. You Must Follow What The Words Say.- The _Shinrua stated but her face seemed pained and caught up in something. The spirals swarmed faster.

"Shit!" Yukimi cursed as power exploded and he put a handnear his forehead and stood his ground. The three girls (Karla, Shimiji, and Jena) watched and Karla and Shimiji grabbed onto Shimiji, who's cap flapped wildly due to the power.

"WHATS GOING ON?!" Gau yelled/asked as he clung to Raikou's side so as not to blow away.

Attention was drawn to Maria as she put her hands over her ears and pleaded for Miharu to stop. But it was useless Miharu was out of control only focusing on one thing. A few minutes later the powerful gusts of wind slowed and it was quiet. They looked at the sight before them, Maria and Miharu were standing close to each other. There own type of wisdom flowed on there body, eyes glazed, and glowing a green aura.

Tobari yelled Miharu's last name as he bolted forward. This knocked the group behind him back to reality.

"I'm tired of this!" Yukimi yelled taking aim with his gun at Miharu, just in case. Within a blink of an eye Maria was suddenly in front of him and must of hit Yukimi since he flew backwards but it was to fast to see.

(SHIT! YUKIMI! Stop it!) Maria yelled and tried to break out of the vines that surrounded her in her mind. She was trapped and could only watch and wait for the right moment to strick.

"Crap, that wasa good hit though." Yukimi muttered the last part as he sat up and rubbed his head. "MARIA! You are in a hell of a LOT of troub.." Yukimi stopped and noticed his gun in a greenish black orb that hovered over Maria's hand.

"DON'T! MARIA I SWEAR TO FREAKING GOD!" Yukimi yelled. "THAT WAS 300,000 YEN! IT'S NOT CHEAP!"

To late. The orb was absorbed into the gun and five seconds late it exploded. "FUCK! THAT was my FAVORITE ONE! DAMN YOU OWE ME A GUN!" Yukimi bellowed as Tobari charged at Miharu.

Yukimi noticed Maria's eyes narrow and glance at Tobari and then she whipped around.

"Bed head, Stop don't go any closer!" Yukimi yelled as a few things began to click in his mind. Tobari turned still running and was about to rudely comment but his legs were knocked out from under grasped his leg and was pulling him back, away from Miharu.

"WHAT THE!?" Tobari started but saw a vine with small flowers had wrapped around his leg. The one who'd brought him down was Maria, a vine around her fingers that was attached to the one on his leg. She yanked back hard and Tobari went flying into bookcases that were already toppled over.

"Watch out!" Rai-mei and Juuji yelled worriedly and panicked as the same vine swung at him but missed.

"She's using it like a whip." Raikou observed and moved as thick vines sprouted up from the floor. (That was Miharu's doing) Rai-mei thought moving quickly as more plants busted through the floor.

(Stop you'll hurt them!) Maria yelled squirming again. Miharu was to blinded and her little 'friend' was quiet and seemed troubled. But the Shinrua was quick to comment in her now icy and cold tone, -_All you need is me and this purpose!Reember what people have done? Blood splatters in your nightmares, it's one of the truths to the past! You want to lose your brother too now?!-_

Maria was taken back at the speech and shook her head. It didn't seem right, why was the Shinra being unusually cold. Sure Maria had only met her a few times but then that voice was calm and nice, at times could be a bit whinny and rude but never cold like this. Maria sighed, she needed to calculate when a chance would occure and what she'd do.

The faces of Maria and Miharu became so thick with wisdom that you could barley see their still swung the vine and lashing at anyone who came to close.

"This is going to far, I have to stop him." Tobari declared but Juuji stood in front blocking his way.

"Tobari Maria will just intercept you again." Juuji stated.

"Then I'll take her down if need be." Tobari stated.

"No!" Raikou yelled, "Think about what would happen if you did. Miharu would hate you and you could kill her. She's already injured."

"I know you won't listen but be careful she's severly injured and adding more injuries could hurt her even more maybe kill her like Raikou has said." Juuji warned sternly and stood up straight with her hands on her hips.

"I'll try to be careful." Tobari said before running into the eye of the storm. The wind was violent again and power surged like electricity along the roots.

"Whats happening!?" Jena yelled as she moved a step back as electricity surged onto the root she had been standing on. "Damn! The old hag taunted him to much!" Shimiji stated, "There isn't anything we can do but stay back and watch."

Maria cracked her whip at Tobari and landed a blow to his leg. Tobari yelped at the sudden pain in his leg but kept moving. Maria appeared a few feet in front of the banten ninja, hand poised to attack. Suddenly as Tobari took a step closer power surged into the girl's hand to form a little ball of lightning. She lunged forward at an amazing speed but just a few inches from the man's chest she froze up. Tobari jumped to the left quickly and was confused and surprised that Maria stood positioned at where she froze still.

_-What are you doing!?- _The Shinrua yelled but in her voice was something else…relief? Maria growled at the woman in her head and the woman lowly growled back but it didn't even seem half hearted, lesser than that.

Tobari stood in amazement as tears silently slid down Maria's face, the tears stuck out due to the spiraling thick swirling spirals and tiny words. He shook his head having a feeling that the girl wouldn't stay like that for much longer. He ran toward Miharu again, "ROKUJOU Snap out of it!" Tobari yelled as he came closer to Miharu, who stuttered Yoite's name.

"Get it TOGETHER!" Tobari called hoping his words would get through. He did a release jutsu so he could move closer and shoved Miharu into the ground pinning the boys arms behind his back. This brought Miharu back a little.

Maria unfroze, though she was still shinra Maria, and quickly ran up behind Tobari and blasted him with the now weaker lightning ball/sphere. It tore Tobari's jacket in the back, leaving singes on the material and marks on his skin.

Tobari yelped at the sudden pain and without thinking punched Maria somewhere in the stomach area. This sent trickles of blood down the side of her mouth and in one nostral. But she only twitched like a doll being wound (rozen maiden, really good show) before materializing a vine and having it wrap around his leg, again.

"Rokujou stop this now!" Tobari ordered and tried to hold onto cracks and creases in the worn destroyed ,mostly, cement floor as Maria pulled him back. Her injuries limiting her to just use this vine and maybe another thing or two.

"I don't care about your beliefs. That's the only reason you want me to stop, your beliefs." Miharu stated coldly as he lifted himself up and crawled over to Yoite and placing a glowing hand on his friends wound.

(Think quickly, damn I'm being pulled back but….maybe..) Tobari thought planning it quickly before attempting his plan of action. Forgetting all about Raikou's and Juuji's warnings. He grabbed a chunk of the vine in his hand and leaning on his good leg cut the vine in half with a kurani he fished out of his back pocket. Before Maria could swing the vine back to herself Tobari grabbed it in a hard grip and sprinted around Maria quickly until she was tied struggled a bit since Tobari had placed a jutsu on the vine. That's when Tobari realized that she was weaker than a few moments ago and still saw a few tears slid down her face. An idea poped into the man's head and he turned toward Miharu, "Rokujou! What about the people who care for you?" Miharu just continued to make Yoite's wound smaller and smaller.

"What about…-stops to think of the name of person-…umm..MARIA!?" Tobari tried hoping he got the name right. "Look at her, you're hurting her too! What about Rai-mei and them!?"

_(Miharu Don't Listen To Him!) _The Shinra Banshou ordered. Miharu though was able to ignore her and turned to where Tobari and Maria were. He frowned inwardly at the scene.

_(You Can Save Her Too!) _The shinra Banshou insisted but Miharu called her a lier but the Shinra Banshou started to toy around, (_Oh, Am I?)_

"Rokujou!" Tobari yelled as Miharu's face took on more of the wisdom, Maria's did also. Looking at Miharu brought a memory back to Tobari, one he wished to forget. "GO AWAY!" The older man yelled, horror evident on his face.

Without thinking Tobari threw the vine forward and Maria went with it, flying rapidly into Miharu. They both soared through the air before slamming head first half into fallen book cases and the other half was the cement wall. The wisdom disappeared from both teenagers. The Shinra Banshou commented on Miharu being confused still and the Shinrua just whispered something to Maria.

"Miharu!" Rai-mei yelled, "Maria!" The group followed in a run except Karla, Shimiji, and Jena who just stood and watched tiredly. Tobari fell to his knees as he took in deep breaths of oxygen.

Then laughing was heard as the passage they entered in from began to close. A huge board of rock sliding down inorder to seal the enterance. "You'll all be ingrediants and hostages for Daya!" Kannuki laughed evily. Rai-mei hoped he choked or started coughing.

"You Bastard!" Karla and Jena yelled at the same time running forward but the door sealed before they could get to it.

"This doesn't look to good." Gau stated as he glared at the stone.

"No freaking duh!" Jena yelled inraged and fell to her knees in despair. "Shit, what are we going to do!?"

**An: **I'm still sorry for the late update! Also I would like to point out that the scenes go a lot faster and describing it may make it seem kinda slow. SORRY! X_X Hope it wasn't confusing!

Next chapter Preview: Oh NO! There trapped underground as hostages AND ingrediants, how horrible! But Miharu and Maria wake up while Yoite's still out. They devise a plan of escape but lets just hope it works!

Note: I switched things up to make it more fun and took a few things out but anyways….Please review guys!


	9. ch9 End of the Academy

Chapter 9: End of the Academy and Start of The New Adventure

* * *

Miharu stirred and his eye fluttered open (Literally, his other eye was bandaged up)

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Juuji cheered happily as Miharu blinked. The events came back to him and he jolted upwards and squinted his good eye in pain, "Maria and Yoite…?"

Juuji seemed to tried avoiding his question. "Careful you bruised a few ribs…..Yoite's fine but he'll be out of it for a little. Maria well…"

Miharu followed the chibi blue haired girls gaze toward his sister and sighed inwardly, crap.

**Principles Quarters 1:02AM**

"Tell us where Daya is." Kannuki demanded, his gun close to the elderly headmasters ear. The headmaster seemed unafraid even as the mob of people in the room shifted in power lust and anger.

"You'll never find it, I've given it to someone I can really trust along with my will." The headmaster stated bravely and unafraid. Kannuki whacked the principle in the head causing him to cough up blood. "This school shall die along with me."

"What about those outsiders and annoying female students?" Kannuki slyly asked holding up a square device with a screen that showed Jena, Shimiji, and Karla sitting against the wall and a few of the outsiders walking around. The headmaster didn't worry he knew something that this red haired guy didn't.

"I'll drown them unless you tell me." Kannuki threatened but the head master shook his head. Kannuki then pressed a button on the screen in his hands.

**Back in The Ruined Library Thing**

"She has a few bruised ribs, tons of scratches, bruises, I think her shoulder may be dislocated, and her left eye got scratched." Juuji explained. "I'm not sure if any of you are really ok since I don't have the proper tools."

Miharu looked down but noticed something. His right eye was bandaged and her left eye was bandaged. Coincidence much?

"We were low on bandages so we only wrapped up what really needed to be." Rai-mei said kindly as Gau and her walked up to them.

"Listen there fighting….again." Gau stated gesturing to Tobari, Raikou, and Yukimi. Miharu began to listen in, they were shouting so there was really no need.

"How is it my fault?" Tobari demanded of the blonde and pink haired guy.

"Raikou and your little blue friend warned you!" Yukimi yelled in disbelief and annoyance.

"You could of killed them." Gau stated firmly with no hints of sarcasm in his voice. Juuji and Gau walked over and joined in the argument.

"Rai-mei what are they talking about?" Miharu asked confused but kept his voice indifferent.

"Miharu first please tell me your relationship with her." Rai-mei begged in a whisper. Before Miharu could respond Maria grunted and sat up, rubbing her head and fixing her hat that was falling off her head.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Miharu asked worry evident in his tone.

"….Like…crap bro." Maria stated opening her good eye and stretched.

"Sis..I'm sorry." Miharu said. "Its my fault this happen."

Before Maria could respond Yukimi was yelling. No screeching. "You THREW her at him and they SLAMMED into a freaking CONCRETE WALL!"

When hearing this Miharu got angry and yelled at Tobari, "YOU WHAT!? I know you didn't like her but god."

"I..I" Tobari stuttered not sure what to say.

"SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP!" Maria bellowed loudly and her voice echoed of the walls. She started to stand up and didn't listen when Juuji advised her not to. "Who in hell cares." Maria declared as she grabbed Miharu's shoulder to steady herself until she could balance on her own.

"What are we going to do!?" Jena shrieked losing it. Her hands grasped her head and her glasses her almost down her nose. "He'll kill the headmaster!"

"There's nothing we can do but sit and wait." Shimiji said not really focusing on the situation. Maria felt a jolt from the ground then some creaking noises.

"WATER!" Maria yelled. "This rooms going to be filled with water!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yukimi shrieked and face palmed and sighed heavily before muttering a string of curses.

In a matter of minutes water started flowing from the walls. Yukimi picked Yoite up and set him on his back. "What are we going to do?"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Jena sobbed, yeah she lost it. Rai-mei slapped her and told her to remain calm and get a hold of herself. Jena seemed to snap back to normal at this.

They began to look for another way out as the water flowed faster and faster. The water rose and soon they had to swim, the water only feet away from the ceiling.

"Miharu look up there." Maria said and Miharu followed her gaze to an air duct. The two swam toward it and Miharu lifted Maria up. She grasped the bars and pushed the plastic off its hinges. It feel into the water with a small splash. Maria climbed into the duct, disappearing from view only to come back seconds later with a smile on her face.

"Lets get Yoite up here first." Maria stated and Miharu nodded before swimming over to Yoite. Yukimi had put him on a wood plank. Miharu made his way back and handed Yoite up to Maria's outstretched hands.

Next was Juuji, Gau, Rai-mei, Raikou, Yukimi, the three girls, Miharu, and then Tobari. When all were in the vents they (Yukimi and Tobari) began to argue about Karla, Shimiji, and Jena.

"Shut up." Maria stated getting a head ache. "They know this school so their important. We're going in groups. First group will be Shimiji, Juuji, Miharu, and myself. Second group is Gau, Rai-mei, Raikou, and Karla. Then third group is everyone else. Shimiji you'll lead but try anything funny and we'll harm you. Wait a few minutes before you guys follow."

With that group one headed away into the dusty and grimy air duct. Shimiji led the way and soon poped open a plastic covering before jumping down into the lit room. The women's bathroom. They snuck out into the hall cautiously.

A few seconds later group two jumped down into the woman's room and cautiously entered the hall. Group three followed soon after.

**With The Head Master**

Kannuki laughed evilly, "Your students are dead now! Just give us the location of Daya and we might even let you live."

"No my students are not dead and neither are the guests." The head master stated confidently and seriously. Kannuki glared and lost his temper and bashed the sickly mans head with the base of his gun again. The principle coughed blood and wheezed, clutching his chest where his heart was.

"You better tell me or else I'll…." Kannuki said impatiently but was interrupted when teachers and staff ,literally, dropped dead all around him. Wide eyed Kannuki turned toward the cause and his eyes were dinner plates.

"_**HEY!" **_Kouichi called leaning against the door frame. His white hair was spiked up dangerously and his eyes were red like fresh blood.

"Y..your supposed to be dead." Kannuki stuttered in alarm as Kouichi killed more staff members. Kouichi laughed and said darkly as Kannuki tried to shot him.

"_**I wish I could but I can't DIE!" **_Kouichi stated and laughed as bullets pierced his skin again and again but it never truly killed him. Kouichi then rushes up to the surprised man and smacks him in the face and then took the white gun and shot Kannuki.

Hearing the gunshots all three groups flew down the hall toward the noise. At the source they found a breathing Kouichi whos very much alive but also the head master who's only hanging by a thread.

"'Bout time." Shimiji stated as the others ran over to Kouichi and Juuji and the other two checked on the head master. Karla and Jena sobbed when Juuji said, "Your pulse is to low. We need to get you to a fully equipped hospital."

"N..no, let me rest here." The principle said in between coughs. His breathing was shallow as the others all watched.

"NO!" Jena yelled grabbing Juuji and putting a knife to her neck. Everyone immediately went on guard. Maria only shook her head while leaning on Miharu's shoulder. The run had brought a pain to her ankle that was numbing. No one jumped into the battle only watching carefully just in case.

"Give Daya to me." I can..save..you." Jena said as tears raced down her face. The principle shook his head and spoke, "It's been given to someone I can trust along with my will."

"NO NO NO!" Jena yelled not accepting it. During the moment of weakness Karla ran forward and slapped Jena very roughly across the face, leaving a good mark that would bruise for a week or two.

"STOP IT!" Karla yelled as Juuji slipped away. "We're the ones hurting him just let.. be."

"We're hurting him?" Jena repeated zoned a bit. But that may of just been shock. The head master was like a grandfather to her and it hurt to lose him.

"It makes me happy that you love me that much. But I want to die a human." The principle stated before closing his eyes and silently passed on with a smile plastered on his face. "NOOO!" Jena yelled and sobbed. Soon there were tears in everyone's eyes.

**The Next Morning 8:05 AM**

The Iga and Banten ninja's were outside readying to leave. Yoite was still asleep and Maria was lightly limping but could still walk on her own. The twins eye bandages could be taken off in just two days. Everyone else was minor scratches and bruises in comparasin.

Rai-mei, Juuji, Kouichi, and Tobari were biding farewell to the others when Shimiji enters. "I know you'd like to know why you were invited here." Shimiji waited for the others to nod before continuing. "It's like what Maria said, hostility, shcemes, and such but you guys were drips of water on a scale that was somewhat balanced but was near breaking point. You made that scale collapse."

"I believe I understand."Maria stated and Kouichi nodded in agreement.

"Good, now the school is trying to find a new principle but some still scheme." Shimiji sighed before walking closer to Maria and Miharu.. "Here, take this -Shimiji takes a green book out of her cape and hands it to Miharu- I was entrusted with Daya and with the principles wishes I give it two you both. I want to see how both of you plan to change the future. Goodbye." Shimiji stated and left the groups.

The book in Miharu's hand was green and hard bound, Daya neatly written in small letters on the front. Tobari made a noise of disaproval but was ignored.

"Let us go now Yukimi." Maria stated walking close to Miharu just in case. Yukimi gets a better grip on Yoite before turning to walk away. "We bid you farewell."

"Wait, Rokujou if you plan to use the shinra banshou's power I will never forgive you!" Tobari yelled taking a step forward. Miharu gives Daya to Maria then covers his ears with his hands and walks away,leaving the Banten ninja and Juuji to stare after them.

**Train Back To Banten**

(I still wonder about Maria. She warned us then something happened and she was like Miharu..then she helped everyone out of the basement even though she didn't have to do any of that.) Tobari thought and his head began to hurt.

"Tobari what's wrong?" Kouichi asked noticing his teacher in deep thought, he even got on the train without noticing he was thinking to hard. Tobari looked over and images of Kouichi yelling then getting shot filed his mind.

"It's okay Tobari. I'm immortal." Kouichi stated seeing the expression on his teachers face. Then the white haired boy begins to explain about himself and ten years ago when he couldn't remember like everyone else.

"Hey I'm going to get some tea. Want anything?" Rai-mei asked getting up. Juuji and the two boys shook their heads no.

*Ring,Ring*

"Hello?" Miharu answered his cell phone.

"Hi Miharu it's Rai-mei. Listen I know about Maria and you. But how?" Rai-mei said into the phone. There wasn't an answer for a few seconds that felt like minutes.

"We're not truly sure ourselves but we are…and Rai-mei you can tell them."

"Oh, um…ok?" Rai-mei said unsure.

"Tobari may not believe but you know Maria's hat the black one she wears. Well remember it came off so he should get it soon enough." Miharu said then gives her more details. Rai-mei patiently listens to him.

"Rai-mei I need to ask a favor, please locate Engetsurin. Have Kouichi help if you want. I know for a fact that Tobari knows where it is." Miharu asked.

"Alright Miharu, I'll try." Rai-mei replied. This was the first time he'd asked a favor of her or Kouichi.

"Thank-you I know I'm being a bother. Maria thanks you too. Good-bye." Miharu stated and Rai-mei was able to say bye before he hung up the phone.

Rai-mei got some tea and went back to join the others again. Kouichi was asking what Tobari had been in deep thought about. Tobari was hesitant but finally admitted that it was Maria and why she helped.

"I asked her remember. She said that we weren't but never finished her answer." Juuji stated.

"Not what?" Kouichi said out loud to himself. "But you want to know the connection more, right?"

Tobari nods while Rai-mei decides to tell them. "I know."

Everyone looks at Rai-mei. "What is it, tell us." Tobari stated firmly yet excited like a puzzle your about to finish after a long time.

"Oh, ok. Um when you, Juuji, and Gau went over to argue Maria woke up and called Miharu bro and he called her sis." Rai-mei took a breathe then lied, "Seeing I was there he told me everything."

"Like what?" Kouichi asked truly curious. Rai-mei began to think quickly about the conversation she just had over the phone and answered.

"They had no idea the other existed until Yoite found Maria and introduced her to him. They both have no memory of the day ten years ago even though Maria was living somewhere else." Rai-mei stated leaving a lot of information out.

"I see! That's good enough for me." Juuji happily said. Tobari on the other hand was in deep thought. (A sister?) He thought.

"Well is she older or younger than Miharu?" Kouichi asked.

"Their twins to be exact." Rai-mei replied. "Only differences are their voice and hair lengths and not to mention Maria's a girl." Rai-mei then whispered under her breathe so no one could here her, "There powers too."

Tobari was deep in thought about this. He didn't get it Asashi was expecting only one. 'But that day…there was an earthquake. Could things have gotten mixed up? There are cases from what I heard and watched of a twin blocking the other twin from view so it looked like only one was to be born. This was rare though.'

**Iga Village 9:45AM**

"How is the research going?" Miharu asked as he gave chief Hattori Daya. His blind assistant sat next to him smiling.

"Well, but using..I mean obtaining Engetsurin would be best." Chief Hattori replied. With that Miharu left the room leaving Yukimi, Hattori, and the blind women.

"We must get the Shinra Banshou before he learns how to use it." Hattori ordered eyeing Yukimi as he spoke.

"I take it that means I have to get it and can't come back until I do." Yukimi spoke then muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Please be careful their offense is very famous, it surpasses any ninja villages. The women spoke and Yukimi left.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in." Kuzuho called from inside. Miharu then opens the door to the makeshift hospital room. Yoite is asleep with an IV in his hand on the couch.

"Shouldn't he be at a hospital?" Miharu asked Dr. Kuzuho.

"It's what he wanted." Kuzuho replied then looked at Miharu who had moved closer into the room. "Miharu his wound on his side..I can tell that it used to be bigger. Now its smaller."

Miharu nods and leaves after a few more minutes. Once out in the hall he sighs and says sarcastically, "Are vents your new trend?"

The vent door above his head opens and Maria quietly drifts down to the floor, a smile on her face. "No but they're good spots to listen in on people." Maria replied.

"Eavesdropping." Miharu corrected his twin.

"Eavesdropping is such an ugly word, Lets just say I was listening on purpose." Maria countered looking innocent. They begin to walk down the hall, whispering.

"What did you hear?" Miharu asked.

"Hattori plans to take it out of you and use it for his own purposes. We have to leave and fast."

"Yeah, but we must get Engetsurin."

"I know. We'll leave when Yoite comes to." Maria stated.

**An hour or so later **

Maria and Miharu fill Yoite in and he grabs his heart meds and his hat before they take off. "They'll see if we use the door." Yoite stated, Miharu sighed and Maria's lips turned into a smile. "To the vents!" She said enthusiastically.

Maria, Yoite, and Miharu crawl though the vent system, Maria leading the way. "Are Vents your new trend?" Yoite asked sarcastically.

"There the best places to find exits and hear things." Maria replied back.

"Eavesdropping, Maria it's eavesdropping." Miharu declared and sighed.

"No we've discussed this it's listening on purpose!" Maria stated. Yoite raises an eyebrow as the two twins bicker.

"Don't bother asking Yoite. She'll deny what it really was with different words." Miharu said and sighed again.

"I would stick my tongue out at you but that's so seven years old and I might get dust in my mouth." Maria mutters back at Miharu. "We're here."

Maria crawls over to a thing of shudders against the wall. She kicks the vent in so it's half off its hinges. Inside its pitch black.

"Where does it lead?" Miharu asked.

"Just don't scream." Maria says as she went feet first downward into the opening. The dark covered her and consumed her. They hear her Woohoo-ing all the way. The two boys chuckle lightly before Yoite goes down a few seconds later Miharu slides in.

His stomach feels empty and light as he falls.

(It's really dark, I wonder how I'll see the exit.) Miharu thought then see's a faint glow in the distance. He slides down rapidly and soon he's soaring into the light. He closes his eyes and hits something soft. Miharu opens an eye and looks down, "Sorry Yoite!"

Miharu says as he frantically gets off his friend who's face first on the ground. Yoite gets up off the ground and brushes himself off. Maria laughs lightly at the two.

"You're funny, I wish I had a video camera to tape the look on you're faces."

The two boys glare at Maria while she say's, "Welcome to the outskirts of Iga. You were sliding in a path that connects the building we were in to this spot. Sadly it's not the other way around. So you were thrown from the ground."

"That's it," Miharu said doing a face palm. "NO more vents." Yoite nods in silent agreement.

"Pish Posh, you'll use'em again." Maria replied waving them off. "I just happened to find a way out and look…we're out."

The two bickered for awhile more until;

"I think I'd rather travel by vents then drown but after this I'm not so sure." Miharu sarcastically said.

Maria acted offended and said, "Well then you can carry yourself in the sky." Yoite chuckled silently, Miharu did too, and Maria also. Then they got serious.

"So we ask Hanabasa?" Miharu asked. Yoite nodded and started to explain seeing Maria's questioning face. "She lives with Tobari and knows about our world. We have special permission to talk with her about it as do Miharu's other friends. Anyone else can't though."

Maria nods, "Yukimi and you told me that we can't get surface people involved with the nabi world. It's a crime."

"Good now lets get a move on, it'll take awhile to get to Hanabasa and Tobari's house." Miharu said.

**

* * *

****AN: **In this chapter we got to see Miharu and Maria acting like true siblings. Yoite, I think has another side he only shows when he and the twins are alone. Hope they're not to ooc. Thanks for reading and please review. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Ch10 Just a Theory

Chapter 10: It's a Theory

* * *

Banten Bus Stop 4:02 PM

Rai-mei, Kouichi, and Tobari were sitting on a bench waiting for their taxi's to show up. Juuji had headed back to Fuuma already. They were tired and disheartened by the recent events.

"They'll be coming after Engetsurin." Rai-mei stated hoping to get some information.

"I'll have to come up with something." Tobari glumly said. The first taxi arrived and Rai-mei leaves after the two guys decline it.

Kouichi was about to say something to his sensei until another taxi came along. He waved goodbye as the taxi leaves Tobari in the dark of night.

"THAT'S IT!" Tobari stated getting up, If they can't find me they can't get it!"

Iga Village 4:15PM

"There gone?!" Yukimi yelled in disbelief.

"Go find them then." Chief Hattori orders. Yukimi heads to his car and drives to Banten, he's angry and begins to wonder where they could be.

Hanaba's and Tobari's House 4:45PM

"It's getting darker earlier." Maria said looking up at the sherbet colored sky, the weather was chilly also like ice cream.

"It's the final stage of fall and beginning of winter. The snow may have fell a couple times but it melted away soon after." Yoite explained as the group lands in the yard, not bothering to nock at the big privacy fence/ gate that bordered the house.

Yoite and Miharu peek through the small opening in the traditional sliding paper door. They spotted Hanabasa reading a book in a chair. They knocked on that door and Hanaba got up and opened the door, smiling. "Good evening, you've grown since the last time I saw you two."

"Good evening." Miharu and Yoite greet in sequence. Maria moves into the middle to see the women. "Umm..I'm Maria."

"Hello, I'm Hanabasa." Hanaba greeted while smiling at her. Then she slaps her forehead, "Oh! How rude of me, come in, come in. Please take of your shoes though, I'll make some snacks." With that Hanabasa darted off to the kitchen. The three teens went and sat on the couch, Maria on the left, Yoite in the middle, and Miharu on the right.

"I'm afraid Tobari Kumohira isn't home yet." Maria whispered and Miharu nodded. If Tobari were here he'd be asking many questions and glaring at the other two.

Hanabasa walked in with a tray full of treats and drinks. (Cookies, fudge, porridge, scones, etc.) They drank the tea as Hanabasa spoke.

"That sudden snow storm a few weeks back was so very cold. No one knew it would happen until it did. The snow piled up so high, I'm happy it all melted though."

"Ms. Hanabasa we need to ask you an important question or two." Maria said putting her now empty cup down.

"I'll answer the best to my abilities." Hanabasa replied, moving her long brown hair from her face. Her expression was more serious and calm.

"Do you know about Engetsurin?" Miharu asked, "Tobari knows but won't tell us."

"He doesn't understand it's importance to us." Maria continued.

"I see, well I'm sorry but I haven't any idea about it." Hanabasa said sincerely.

"But you live with him!" Yoite argued becoming impatient, "Shouldn't you know at least a little about it?"

"I'm sorry Yoite but we try to keep the Nabi world and the surface world separate, if we can." Hanabasa replied not losing her friendly tone of voice. "My you all sure were thirsty I'll go get some more tea."

Hanabasa got up and went for the kitchen. Maria also got up after a few seconds, "I'm gonna look around."

5:29PM

"Damn it, where could they have gone!" Yukimi fumed. Miharu, Yoite, nor Maria had been detected leaving but somehow did. Then he had an idea, all he had to do was get engetsurin and those brats would show up on their own. "Now where does bed head live?"

5:32PM

"Here we are." Hanabasa said as she cut slices of fudge for Miharu, Yoite, and Maria who had disappeared while she was gone. "Where did Maria wonder off too?"

"Touring." Yoite said as he stared at the knife Hanabasa was using. After a minute or so Yoite urgently got up and went into the hall, he stopped and held the wall with one hand the other covering his lower face. He stared intently and looked freaked. Hanabasa's knife had brought some memories from his past that he wished to forget.

Hanabasa was now worried, "Is he alright?" She handed him some fudge as she asked.

"He will be, just give him a minute." Miharu responded.

It was almost 6 at night when the doorbell was rung. Hanabasa was curious of who it was, Yoite appeared and gave them the news.

"Yukimi is here to find us."

"What?!" Miharu said getting up urgently.

"I'll deal with him, you guys get out of here." Hanabasa ordered, then her air vent on the wall popped open.

"Wicked venting system Hanabasa." Maria said politely, "Come on guys lets go." Miharu and Yoite sweat dropped but crawled into the vent as Hanabasa chuckled in amusement, then became serious and went to answer the door at the gate.

Hanabasa opened the gate door were Yukimi was rubbing his hands to keep warm. He looked cold but his icy blue eyes pierced through her, looking for something.

"Hey you wouldn't leave a guy standing in the freezing cold would you?" He asked trying to walk in but stopped him by putting her hand out.

"I do not allow rude people such as yourself into my home." Hanabasa said sternly, buying time.

Yukimi slammed his hand on the door making Hanabasa flinch. "MIHARU, YOITE, MARIA! I know you're here, come out!" Then yet again he tried to walk past her but she blocked his path.

"Listen here lady all I need is engetsurin from your boyfriend."

Hanabasa played stupid, "Then I assume you're from that world?"

"Yeah now where are those brats?!"

"I'm sorry sir, Tobari isn't home yet and those children are not here." Hanaba emphasized children and not brats, maybe this guy got the message. "Also, if you plan on kidnapping me it wouldn't matter -moves strands of hair behind her ear- we've already spoke about it, just in case. He will not run to my aid but he will not leave me alone eather." Hanabasa said icily. Yukimi's eyes widened in surprise and decided to give up, if they were here then there gone now.

"Now why don't I get you some tea?" Hanabasa asked sweetly before darting toward her house. She came back a moment later and found Yukimi gone. "My that's too bad I was hoping to make Tobari jealous."

Hanabasa chuckled at her own joke and went back inside her house. It seemed a bit boring without any one here now.

**6:16PM Flower House**

Yoite, Maria, and Miharu had heard Yukimi's talk with Hanabasa. They concluded that Hanabasa was kind of scary at times.

"He won't bother her again." Miharu stated hopefully. He was sitting in one of the single chairs. Maria was in the other single chair in deep thought, and Yoite was leaning against the wall before the stairs.

"It's a crime to get someone involved with the Nabi world." Maria voiced aloud.

Yoite looked to Miharu, who was looking at Maria, who was looking between the two boys. Her eyes barley seen due to her black hat that was down close to her eyes. Her feet were hanging off the arm of the chair and finally Miharu nodded.

"So Yukimi committed a crime, we didn't since we knew she already did know. What about Tobari Kumohira though?" Miharu looked at Maria in shock, he'd never thought of that and know he wanted to know.

"I know it's none of our business but how did it come to that? Was it accidental or did the truth just slip out?" The two boys considered this for awhile.

"Maria, Yukimi committed a crime by talking to Hanabasa about the Nabi world, not knowing if she knew or not." Yoite said quietly.

"He's looking for engetsurin, if we just need to find it first." Miharu stated.

"Yeah, but he probably already figured that out and has hidden somewhere in Banten." Maria pointed out. "So we won't get anywhere tonight. Tomorrow, in the daylight hours and your two friends can help us."

"Why would they help us?" Yoite asked suspiciously.

"Rai-mei has been trying to help us and will convince Kouichi also. They all care for each other. Also Rai-mei knows about it all." Maria stated with a small smirk.

"How did you!?" Miharu started then knew, "Hey no reading my thoughts without me knowing!" Maria still smirked before turning to Yoite who looked normal (in his own way) but Maria had peeked into his thoughts, Yoite was upset that he hadn't been included in this. She opened a mind chat with him.

(It's okay Yoite, I was just trying to expand my mind chatting capabilities and ended up finding some things in the back of his mind.)

(It's fine.)

(Yoite…don't get mad…I know you're upset cause I read your thoughts.)

(STOP doing that!)

(Sorry, haha.)

"Hey Miharu why can't you do that?" Yoite asked. "Read others minds and stuff."

"I'm not sure why but I can communicate with Maria and know what she's going to say most of the time." Miharu replied.

"I can't access anyone's thoughts or subconscious. I just happened to read Miharu's by accident. I can't look into you're subconscious or many others." Maria cut in.

"It might just be cause we're siblings." Miharu suggested. "But it doesn't explain why I can't."

" Maybe you're not trying or something is holding you back." Yoite suggested, "You may never know."

"Why not try it out." Maria said looking at Miharu. Miharu concentrated on reading Maria's subconscious but nothing happened.

"Try reading my thoughts, see if it leads to something else."

He read her thoughts but to no avail, it never led anywhere. Then he got a little further but was blocked by nothing. He just couldn't do it or maybe something was stopping him. Miharu shook his head, he'd failed again.

"Maybe it's because I can't remember much from the past." Maria quietly guessed.

The boys eyes met considering the theory but the theory was stupid.

"Thanks guys." Maria said having read their thoughts.

"You really need to stop that." Miharu scolded half heartedly.

"I have a question," Yoite said, "If you two are twins then why haven't you met before, heard of each other, or something along those type of things?"

Miharu and Maria were quiet. An awkward silence came for a few minutes until Miharu broke the silence. "Never really thought much on it before." Miharu said still taken back, Maria nodded in silent agreement.

Another moment of silence was met. The only sounds were the wind and chirping of the birds. Then Yoite broke the silence, "Well you didn't come out of nowhere, you had to have the same mother."

"I don't remember my mother all to well, Tobari was acquainted with her through his grandfather and never said anything about it." Miharu replied.

Maria waited a few more minutes before replying, "Olana said something a long time ago, I only remember bits of what she said though. It was something like look alike boy and that's all I can recall. Hope it helps a bit."

"It doesn't really make sense but she might have known." Yoite said, "Who's Olana anyway?"

"She is the only full featured thing that I can truly remember. I know she's not my mother but she looks very close to her." Maria replied and her tone warned them to just drop it.

"Hey I watched this medical show once. It was about a women expecting one child but had two instead. The doctor who was interviewed said that one child blocked the other from detection. Do you think that could be it?" Miharu asked.

"Then why was I on the Banches Islands for as long as I can remember?" Maria asked, "Yeah so I never told you that since I didn't find it important at that time. It's not that far from here really, just a three day boat ride away."

"Mixed up maybe, wasn't there some earthquake that day?" Yoite suggested, remembering a time when he was looking at Yukimi's computer. He had some article up about natural disasters. The site had where, when, and the number of people killed after the disaster. "Happened on March 5th years ago."

"March 5th is my bithday." Miharu and Maria stated at the same time.

"Well then what happened to my mom's child, I wasn't an orphan I remember my mother faintly." Maria pointed out. "Before you say anything let me make this clear, my memories may be a bit screwed but I know for a fact I wasn't in foster care."

"If she says so then it must happened that way." Yoite stated, "But you have a point, what happened to the other womens child?"

"Died." Miharu said and Yoite nodded. "So then the nurse who had that baby fell due to the earthquake and picked you up on accident,if that nurse survived?"

"So the nurse who originally had you…" Miharu said but messed up.

"What if the nurse was knocked out and remembered the baby, looked over to find it and their I was on all my innocence on the ground or something from the earthquake. She mistook me for the other one and thus took me elsewhere." Maria guessed using all the info given.

"It makes sense like that." Yoite stated, "So Miharu's mom never noticed since expecting only one child."

"We just may of found the answer to this mystery." Miharu said a bit happy about finally finding an answer they could present if asked.

"Time to go to sleep guys." Maria stated getting up. "Early to bed, early to rise, earlier we kick butt and find our guy."

Miharu gave a small smile at his sister's corny rhyme and went up the stairs after her and Yoite was right on his heels.

There were five rooms total on the second floor. Yoite got the room closest to the stairs then a bathroom on the right, after that was Miharu, and further down the hall was Maria's room that the boys hadn't seen. It never stopped amazing Yoite and Miharu that bugs weren't crawling around, but it lost it's strangeness a long time ago.

"I wonder if there's a venting system…no ,no I'm not going to think about it!" Miharu said pushing the thought aside and went to sleep. Yoite who was just a door away was also sleeping. Maria was awake, she'd taken off her hat, black trench coat, shoes, and gloves. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her bangs fell to her eyelashes. She'd gotten good at cutting her hair over the years with objects just laying around. She unbraided the two long strands and brushed them out. She was wearing a long sleeved dark navy blue top with mermaid style sleeves that opened to her hands. The Lolita top was navy blue but could be mistaken for black. She also wore her black jeans.

Maria's boots were the same color as her top. Mistaken for black most of the time. Maria walked over to her bed and laid down on the lumpy mattress, it had a worn green blanket with a worn blue quilt on top. The one pillow was lumpy and very old, it was a grey color now. The walls that once were painted with flowers were faded or a tree took the wall's place. There were books under the bed, worn from use. Also their was a dusty old dollhouse with four dirty dolls in the corner near the door. There were also worn small plush animals on the bed, there were only three things that were the most important

One, a video tape of when she was three. She'd watched it on a small TV that was hidden in a closet under the stairs. The only thing she saw of her parents were their hands and legs.

Two, an angel doll that was made of porcelain. This doll had long light brown hair with a white silk and cotton dress that had a sparkly silver shawl, ballerina slippers, green eyes (like her own), and a small genuine smile. Though this doll was dusty it was a gift, her last gift before she came to live in this house.

The last one was the most important, exotic flowers. These flowers never died or faded in their rich blue, sherbet orange, red's, pink's, purples, some greens, berry colors, and then some all blended together. They were in pots spread among the room. One actually grew against the wall, sprouting more flowers. These flowers were not only beautiful but symbolized something, only Maria couldn't remember what it was. Maria fell sleep in the familiar smell of her room.

**

* * *

****AN: Yeah, hope you liked this one! I was trying to give you more of an Idea on what the Flower house looks like. So they discovered a theory on why they may have been separated, I hadn't thought that part totally through until I came to it right now so sorry if it isn't all that great. Next chapter promises more action, I swear!! **


	11. Ch11 Phrophecy

Chapter 11: Prophecy

* * *

Kouichi gave a yawn as he began to brush his teeth. He had stayed up late the night before and was a bit sluggish. It was 7:30AM and all he'd done was eat breakfast, get dressed, clean his room, tidy up the kitchen, and other chores. As his thoughts we're running a marathon he hadn't noticed a pink hat outside his window with eyes looking at him, then he noticed and chocked on toothpaste. After that little scene he opened the window to find Rai-mei.

"Rai-mei, what are you doing here this early?" Kouichi asked, clearly surprised.

"I wanted to talk, meet me out front?" Rai-mei asked, Kouichi nodded seeing the plea on her face. He just couldn't refuse the female samurai. Rai-mei gave him a small smile as she fixed her pink sock styled hat, her blonde hair was down for a change, she was wearing a light blue top with a pink zipper jacket with darkish blue jeans, she didn't have her katana/sword with her either. He quickly put on his sneakers to meet Rai-mei out front. They walked toward the downtown area.

During That Time at Flower House

*BANG, BANG, CLANG, BING, BANG*

Miharu woke with a jolt and grunted at the loud sounds coming from downstairs. He stumbled out of bed into the hall were Yoite was also making his way to the source of loud racket. They trudged down the stairs to find the one and only Maria, a skillet and ladle in her hands. She innocently greeted them before leading them through the 'living room' and kitchen until they were seated at an old brown table, the chairs had old worn cushions on them. This room had light lavender wall paper and a red oak floor, the windows had dirty white curtains, vines with light colored flowers ran up the wall in a pattern almost. Pots with flowers were aligned against one of the walls, some on shelves.

At the table were plates and utensils, surprisingly clean. There a variety of fruits on the plates such as cut apples, grapes, peaches, rice, and orange juice.

"It's not much, there are some fruit tree's outback and around this area. The rice was a non perishable item." Maria stated to the two quiet boys. They all sat down and ate the food in front of them.

"It's pretty good, especially the rice." Yoite stated then froze as did the twins, Yoite could actually taste it.

"Let's get a move on guys." Maria stated feigning a calm expression, she'd celebrate if it really lasted through the day. She made a note of Yukimi's bank account number, just if Yoite or Miharu were feeling hungry later. (Translation: She'd force Yoite to eat and tell what he thought on the food.)

The two boys nodded and got up, Maria stuffed her hair into her cap, except the two strands with the ribbon, then headed toward the door. Miharu and Yoite were one step ahead. The morning was cold but smelled wonderful and…piney.

In Down Town Banten 7:40PM

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kouichi asked his companion. Rai-mei stopped and leaned against a metal wall that was that of a shop that hadn't opened yet.

"It's Miharu…I want to help him find engetsurin. I wanna help Yoite and Maria too, I'll begin with the Truth. What I told Tobari, Juuji, and even you on the train was somewhat a lie."

Kouichi looked at her in understanding, he'd also been reluctant to tell them of his immortality gift.

"Miharu and Maria are twins, they really didn't know the other existed until recently. But it seems that Maria doesn't remember that day ten years ago, yeah some of her memories are a bit scattered but it's strange. She's lived in a house somewhere in the woods between Banten and Iga, alone and it's been like that for many years. She has a power called the Shinrua bansho, like Miharu it has a face, the face of a girl with long white hair, well the shinrua has short white hair actually."

"How did you get all that information?" Kouichi asked.

"On the train Miharu called me and gave me the news, Maria didn't mind anyway. She even took over the phone for a minute or two to talk." Rai-mei truthfully replied.

"Well the bansho's aren't coincidental then but why join Iga village?"

"She's not from there, obviously. It was about a month ago that Yoite discovered her, she ended up fainting and Yoite took her to Iga for help. Yoite had Maria meet Miharu, OH! Did I mention their telepathic. Maria is ok with her power like flying. The shinrua seems like a guardian to me. I think that power deals with storms, remember when Maria flooded the first few floors of Alyan Academy?" Rai-mei asked.

"Like another mother nature." Kouichi murmured absently. "Anything else they tell you?"

"Yeah, it was about the gloves Maria wears. Her hands are like another power except with ice, she can't control it yet and that's why she wears gloves." Rai-mei informed him.

"Rai-mei, I would have helped Miharu from the very beginning if I'd of known." Kouichi stated to his female companion. Suddenly their eyes sharpen in alert, speaking an inaudible language with their eyes they sprint off, feet running after them.

They ran through almost all of down town, apologizing as they ran to people they'd shoved aside in their haste. They turned a few corners coming to an abandoned area. Kouichi turned, swiftly taking out three shurikan and threw them at the intruder. Rai-mei grabbed an old broom from the trash and went running at the intruder, handling the broom like a sword, the weapons clash.

"Yukimi?" Rai-mei said in surprise at seeing the man's familiar face. Yukimi broke the broom with his hand after flinging Rai-mei away from him, she hit the ground…hard.

Kouichi using a kunai knife went after Yukimi, who guarded with his guns. "Where's your sensei?" Yukimi demanded to know.

'What ever happened to saying hello?' Rai-mei thought bitterly as she got up. Kouichi had already said something like, "We don't know and even if we did we wouldn't tell you." Well whatever he said got Yukimi ticked because he was holding his gun in an unsafe manner.

Rai-mei then had an idea, "I know where he is and I'll take you to him, but you have to leave Kouichi alone."

Kouichi flew backwards having held a kunai against the gun clash stance. Yukimi smiled a tinge, "Well at least one of you has a brain." Then they walked off, heading back to Yukimi's car.

Kouichi stood dumbfounded, "Rai-mei, why would you? It's not even like you know Tobari's locat.." -Pauses in realization- "Smart Rai-mei, buying time like that. I should find Yoite, Miharu, and Maria though, before her plan fails. We find Tobari first and she'll try and get away..yeah knowing Rai-mei this won't end to well."

Kouichi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a meow, it was Miharu's cat.

ELSEWHERE

"Any ideas?" Maria asked, she was sitting in an old trolley seat in a junk yard. (Yoite's place he hides at) They were trying to gather ideas about where Tobari could be. The group of three suddenly went on guard, someone was approaching and it wasn't the usual homicidal people who begged Yoite to kill them. Kouichi slowly steps into the trolley, Miharu looks surprised.

"How'd you find this place?" Miharu asked curiously. Kouichi shrugged, "I was looking for you guys and I passed by here and heard voices." Kouichi was lying, then told them what happened with Yukimi and Rai-mei.

*Dance, Dance it's only a matter of time!* Kouichi's text notice went off, he quicky picked up and said, "It's Rai-mei, she's heading to the high school with Yukimi."

"That's it!" Maria said urgently making the others turn to face her.

"That's what?" Yoite asked not getting it.

"Tobari is a SENSEI, he most likely is hiding at the last place you'd expect him. School! The school is closed due to some vacation, and it's a perfect to catch up on grading papers and other teacher like stuff." Maria explained to the group of boy's.

"But then..Rai-mei is leading Yukimi right toward him without realizing it." Miharu said getting a bit panicky, he had to get engetsurin.

"I'll go." Yoite stated as Maria tried to stop him. "What are you planning to do Yoite? I'm going to read your mind if you don't tell me. I know how much you don't like me to but I swear I will." Maria threatened, Yoite pushed past her and out of the trolley.

"We have to go quickly after him!" Maria almost shouted but kept a calm expression, Miharu knew better. Maria looks at Kouichi then ,"I'll have you fly with the wind." Miharu nodded as Kouichi looked a bit confused, Rai-mei never mentioned wind.

Maria grabbed Kouichi's wrist with Miharu's in the other hand. They ran out of the trolley, Kouichi was almost dragged, and lifted into the air. Kouichi felt light and almost sick but reminded himself that he was a ninja for crying out loud. So he turned his attention to the twins.

"Hi, I'm Maria if Rai-mei hasn't already told you. I don't remember my last name so don't worry 'bout it, anyway it's nice to officially meet you."

"I..I'm Kouichi Aizawa. I'm immortal and adopted into the Aizawa clan…nice to meet you too." Kouichi stated trying to remain calm and not sound shaky.

**Banten Highschool Copy Room 8:22AM**

Tobari sighed as he stacked and stapled some papers, he was bored and school work wasn't helping him to relax.

**In The Hall-**

"Yeah he's here." Rai-mei lied to Yukimi. The man eyed her with a slight glare. In the car she'd yell random directions at the last moment and he was beginning to be suspicious of her actions. Rai-mei noticed and when he wasn't looking unlatched the fire extinguisher from the wall. The plastic which held it came out and clattered to the floor, drawing Yukimi's attention.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Yukimi asked on reflex and went into a stance.

Tobari heard the sound of something falling and a faintly familiar annoying voice shout "Hey" then more clangs. He slide the door back and came out finding Rai-mei and Yukimi fighting. Rai-mei accidentally dropped the fire extinguisher and Yukimi went for the opening.

"Rai-mei!" Tobari called sprinting forward then stopped when Yukimi turned to him surprised. Rai-mei though was the most surprised.

"What! What are you doing here?" Rai-mei called mentally kicking herself, she had lead Yukimi to the very person she wasn't supposed to.

"So you were leading me in circles!" Yukimi accused and pointed his gun toward the female samurai, keeping an eye on Tobari, and mentally yelling 'Do You Know How MUCH GAS COSTS!' "Ok messy hair guy where is Engetsurin?"

Tobari and Yukimi stared at each other for a tense moment. Yukimi pointed his gun away from Rai-mei and at Tobari. The teacher took a fighting stance and was about to charge forward but stopped. Yoite had come down the opposite wall making him behind Tobari. Rai-mei fled knowing the others must have been close if Yoite were here. She ran down the stairs until she found them.

"Miharu! Kouichi! Maria!" Rai-mei yelled, Miharu and Maria nodded and shared a look before racing past Rai-mei. Kouichi made sure Rai-mei was okay before the two ran up after the twins, at a slower pace though.

"Yoite what are you doing, get out of the way." Yukimi ordered as Yoite stood in the middle of the distance between the two men. He held up his pointer finger at Yukimi but then Yukimi lunged forward, grabbed Yoite, and threw him against the wall, twisting his arm around his back.

"Stop it, What in hell has gotten into you!" Yukimi yelled, tightening his grip on the boys arm. Yoite only mumbled that were mostly inaudible before Tobari grabbed Yukimi and shoved him aside. Yoite huffed before talking, "You told me once…It's a crime to get the surface world involved with that of the Nabi." Yoite then put up his index finger again, blood dripped from his mouth.

Yukimi had his gun still raised as he backed away and Yoite followed ready to use Kira at any second. They ended up on the roof in the matter of seconds.

Miharu and Maria raced down the hall only stopping to question Tobari. "Where's.." Miharu started, "Yoite?" Maria finished as the two caught their breaths.

"The roof." Tobari stated, Yoite had protected him and Miharu treats him like a brother. Tobari thought he could help that kid and make sure he was ok at least.

"H..hold it, Yoite!" Yukimi said, his gun still aimed at Yoite, who in turn had his index finger pointing at him. Then after a tense second Yoite went into a coughing fit, he coughed up blood but still shakily stood up. He wasn't going to back down yet.

When the coughing started the roof doors were thrown open and Maria and Miharu ran through it, Yukimi hurried off and jumped the fence, disappearing. Yoite fell and Maria caught him, she had been closest.

"Miharu!" Maria called urgently, Yoite's pulse was dropping. "What should we do?"

"I I'm not sure, I'll go get someone." Miharu said but stopped, Maria wasn't listening anymore. She had that far off look that usually spelled trouble or something like that.

-_You can save him…just reach out….and want it- _The Shinrua urged in the back of Maria's head. Miharu watched as Maria's hand moved and touched the place were his heart was. A spiral ran down her arm to her fingers, Miharu stared but couldn't do anything. His sister's finger tips glowed a golden color and suddenly Yoite coughed, he was alive but not conscious yet.

Tobari had waited for Kouichi and Rai-mei who'd been 8 seconds behind the twins. They'd made their way to the roof and saw Yoite collapsing in a fit of coughing before passing out as Maria caught him. Maria called for Miharu in urgency saying Yoite's pulse was dropping. Then Miharu stared in horror with a mix of interest, they noticed Maria staring off and Kouichi hurried over. Their presense oblivious to the two conscious people.

"What's going on Miharu?" Kouichi had asked thensaw the spiral and Maria's fingers glowing, Yoite coughed. Miharu began to explain what had just happened.

"His pulse was dropping and he probably would have died if Maria hadn't spaced and I think she just healed him or something like that." Tobari hearing this snapped his fingers in front of Maria's blurry eyes but it didn't work. Maria suddenly began to speak except it wasn't her at all.

_-heee..no..t..d..ii..ee…onl..y….would…bbbee…Lunar….I…I….I'mmmm…..na..t…ur….ww..ant…- _The voice stuttered then stopped and seemed to move on to speak about something else. Tobari decided it would be a good time to press questions. "Maria, who is she? What does she want?"

The voice closed Maria's mouth for several seconds before replying.

_-H….ho..me…..ppp..…..se….t...ruth…..mem…oo…rr..iiee…..- _The voice stopped for a minute but when speaking the voice was screetching and it was hard to pick up on the tone.

_-….I….ww..ant…..Shinra….Banshou…..m..m….s..s..ss..i…..st._

Maria's body shook and electricity zapped her. She fell over and the voice spoke again, _-Sss..leep…in…th…dark…p..p..la..ce.-_

Then silence leaving Miharu, Tobari, Kouichi, and Rai-mei also Yukimi who was hiding out of their sight. Then it was Maria's turn to cough up blood.

"We'll discuss this later, now lets get out of here." Tobari told Miharu as the boy picked up his sister, Kouichi got Yoite and Rai-mei helped him. On the way out of the school Tobari's mind was racing.

(Could what that thing had said mean anything?) Tobari thought as he led the group to his house, oblivious to the onlookers. When Hanaba saw Yoite and Maria she sprung into action until they both were settled upstairs sleeping.

"So what could it mean?" Kouichi asked once everyone was seated. "When you piece the first part it's 'He would not have died only would be. Then it cut off to something else."

"Maybe sleeping or in a coma, it's talking about Yoite for sure." Rai-mei suggested.

"The next part was just one word "Lunar." Kouichi stated. "It's possibly a thing, certain place, time, or something like those."

"Let's move on to the third and come back to this one." Rai-mei suggested as no one spoke an idea. Kouichi nodded also puzzled on that one.

"I'm natr….want." Kouichi qoted Maria from earlier.

"Natural?" RA-mei guessed.

"Nature?" Tobari guessed.

"It's nature." Miharu stated indifferently.

"It never finished the want part." Rai-mei pointed out before Kouichi could. Tobari decided to ask a question, "What about the fourth?"

"Easy, the respose was home, purpose, truth, and memory. The first part of the question was never answered of who Maria was and what she wanted, doesn't matter anyway. I know who she is and so does Yoite." Miharu stated.

"The last thing way I want Shinra Banshou, m sist." Kouichi stated.

"My Sister." Rai-mei guessed, Miharu nodded.

"I've got it!" Tobari said, the others awaited his answer. "You need to add some words, lika a weird puzzle. So it's probably he would not have died only rested. Maria wants a home, purpose, memories and the truth. I'm nature and I want my sister the Shinra Banshou. I will get it on the night of the lunar eclipse."

Miharu gaped silently, Rai-mei gasped, Kouichi stiffend and his expression was a cross between concerned and also terrified.

"Tobari, the Lunar eclipse is next Tuesday." Kouichi explained slowly.

"Tobari!" Hanaba called running into the room holding a piece of paper. "Maria started mumbling again so I wrote it down. I think it might be important she said, _But the night of the Lunar eclipse death awaits for some. Sadness, Pain, confusion, betrayl, tears, and memories are the keys. In the end you're destiny is on you._ She keeps mumbling things."

Hanaba hands Miharu the paper. Miharu walks upstairs to the room where Maria and Yoite were. He sits down besides her and waits. Mumbling starts only minutes later:

"_Eyes that read the mind shall help if you can find them in the snowy weather." _As Miharu wrote this he realized she was mumbling about Oda-san, they had been on a mission with her before Maria was found by Yoite. She had a secret art that allowed her to read minds.

"_The Fate of all rests in the Key of Memories."_

Three Minutes Later-

"_Rain Like Tears Will Fall."_

Another few Minutes-

"_Lies of trickery, urging you and I. Through lies of pain she's gone but now she'll reasure me and you. To stop the confusion. After, disappeared without trace but soon found and saved."_

"_Through and Through I see that that sadness does not work with me, he'll live and thee found, memory there._

After a few minutes of nothing else Miharu got up but Yoite woke at the same time. He jumped and was breathing hard, he'd had another nightmare of when his parents had wished him dead. He was falling into the darkness but Chief Hattori saved him.

He turned toward Miharu and grabbed him and said, "You have to hurry and make me disapear!"

"Yoite…remember a few days ago at the academy. You told not only me but also Maria that you're afraid to die. Anyway we have to go to Oda, remember her?"

Miharu was busy explaining what happened from his attack to that moment. "These words Maria spoke are like a prophecy of some sort." Miharu concluded. "You get some more sleep and when Maria's up we'll go find Oda."

"Alright." Yoite stated before settling back down, he didn't feel like arguing.

* * *

AN: Yay another Chappie done! I'm updating so slowly, even though this chapter has been done for so long. Well anyway please review! I know this isn't totally like the show or manga (Which I haven't read the ending of) but I'm trying. Though I like to add and subtract things.

Hope the characters aren't to OOC,


	12. ch12: Journey to the land of snow

Chapter 12: Journey Into The Snow

* * *

It was 4:10PM and everyone was still at Hanaba's and Tobari's home. Maria hadn't woken up yet and things were pretty quiet. For the moment.

"Hey Yoite." Miharu greeted as Yoite walked into the sitting room. Rai-mei and Kouichi looked up from the books they were reading to say hello, Hanaba was in the middle of saying how she may be far sighted only to have Tobari make her blush by saying, 'I like the far sighted Hanaba,' or something like that.

"Good evening." He greeted then scanned, "Where's Maria?" Everyone stopped what they were doing instantly.

"Wasn't she up stairs?" Rai-mei asked trying not to over react.

"No, that's the reason I asked if she was down here." Yoite replied. Miharu let out a small sigh.

"Hold on guys." Miharu stated and walked over to the wall on the left where a huge cabinet was. He pointed to an air vent.

"So, it's a vent?" Tobari said confused. Miharu and Yoite sighed before Hanaba said,

"Oh, I remember now."

Suddenly the vent screen pops open and Maria's face comes through. "Even if it's a bit cramped it's still an awesome vent system. I could hear you all over."

"Isn't that eavesdropping…?" Rai-mei asked with an accusing tone.

"No, eavesdropping is.." Maria started but Miharu and Yoite cut her off.

"Such an ugly word, let's just say it was listening on purpose." Miharu and Yoite finished. Kouichi muffled a laugh as Tobari was still staring at Miharu's happy face. But then he turned his glance to Maria.

"How did you get in there?" Tobari asked. Maria was in the middle of explaining about the dust problem being taken care of and the route of the vents.

"Well that's easy, I floated up then picked off the screen. There's one part I can't get through though. The reason I dropped in a minute ago was to drop my shoes off for awhile." Maria stated like it was obvious and an everyday thing. She then dropped her shoes on top of the cabinet. "I'm going to go explore that part now, Bye."

"She picked it up from Alyan Academy." Yoite stated, answering most of the others questions. The group chit chatted for a little while.

In the Air Vent

Maria was at the front of the path she couldn't get to before hand. Now though she inched her way through to the other side. There in front were three paths that's depth were black abyss'. Maria headed to the farthest one on the right but eventually found a dead end, as was the one straight ahead. The one to the left lead to an end where a wooden plank lay over a hole. Maria went into the downward tunnel headfirst. She flew and tumbled at times down the vent only seeing darkness all around, then she rolled onto hard concrete.

It was pitch black, had leaky sounds like the tap dripping, and it smelled like something died. Taking another sniff she figured it was a sewer.

10:02 PM Tobari's house

"Maria has been gone a long time." Hanaba said glancing at the clock with a bit of worry.

"She'll come back," Miharu said, "She probably just found some tunnel that lead somewhere else. I'm tired, goodnight."

"I'll also be turning in, good might." Yoite stated and headed up after Miharu, who must have been speaking with Maria telepathically.

_( Maria we're leaving.)_

_(Take off your shoes then.) _

10:10 Pm Vents

Maria led the way through the vents pushing the boys' shoes along (she'd already gotten her shoes and put then at the wood plank.) as they inched forward on their hands and knees. Dust clung to their clothes and hair as they crawled around through the tiny vents. Maria took a left and came to a wooden plank, underneath was a hole.

"I knew it." Miharu mumbled to himself as Maria struggled to put on her shoes. She clung to the edge before saying, "Don't go head first, I know the vent is small but you'll have to turn around."

Then she slipped into the inky black hole. "Sometimes I wonder if these vents are a coincidences or something." Yoite said as he lowered himself into the hole, then disappeared. Miharu went right after him and soon he landed on hard concrete.

"Welcome to the sewers, you alright Miharu?" Maria asked waving a flashlight around. Miharu, and Yoite no doubt, noticed a few cuts and bruises on Maria's face. They wondered if they were the cause of her knowing about the passage leading to concrete. They didn't ask though. They put their shoes back on and Maria led since she knew the way. Sewer water ran down the middle to their right like a river that met with other paths. The smell was disgusting and rats passed around them.

"You were exploring a sewer the whole time." Yoite said giving a disgusted look at their surroundings. Maria shushed him and that about ended the conversation.

An hour later they stopped at an old dusty ladder. They climbed up and Maria took off the metal board and climbed up. Miharu and Yoite followed and saw the dark sky above them in between the stars. The moon was obscured by clouds now and then. Miharu looked and realized they were near the bay.

"Oda-san moved back to Mintoury and to get there we need to take the ferry to Morson's Bay then take a twenty five to forty minute train ride. I know because the sewer leads all around Banten, which also means the library where I looked her up and then called her old business."

"Alright then we should hurry up and go," Miharu said, "When does the next ferry leave?"

"In two minutes." Maria stated and the three ran down to the docks and bought tickets. The money had been in their pockets since they left the flowered house.

The ride was pretty descent with them lounging on the deck in chairs, taking naps on and off. They passed the time when they grew restless by pointing out constellations. After a serious talk they, Maria and Miharu, agreed that Rai-mei should be added along with Kouichi. On the way to the train station Miharu called Rai-mei, who told them about Tobari disappearing.

The train ride to Mintoury passed slowly but also began to get cold. The group was tiring so at Mintoury they checked into an inn for the rest of the night. The snow was high the next morning but internet still worked and the twins got Oda's address. Then they set out on a two hour long journey through the snow to this ladies house.

Arriving 10AM they knocked on the door until Oda-san opened the wood door and was some what surprised to see the three.

"Oda-san, we need your help." Miharu said, trying his best to sound serious though he was huffing and puffing from the cold. Oda let them in, couldn't deny children who would become popsicles if she said no.

If only they knew that Iga had sent ninja to spy on them after hearing of the red-eyed mind reader.

End Of Act 2

* * *

A/N: Well I see this chapter wasn't too exciting and I'm sorry I love the idea of air vent traveling. Anyway, please review. Act three begins next chapter…maybe I should explain.

Act one: Arrival of Maria and Miharu 'betraying' Banten. Along then I wanted a bond to start between the three.

Act two: Alyn Academy and arrival of two new characters. It showed Maria's shinrua power and reveals some truth behind things. Also the three relax around one another and include the others into the secret. This is ,although vaguely, when the plot begins to thicken more.

Act three: Like I'd tell you! :P

Anyway just thought i'd explain that. Also YAY two chapters in one night!


	13. ch13: Beginning of The Final Act

Chapter 13: Beginning of Act three

* * *

Miharu, Maria, and Yoite were in the living room sitting around the table. Oda sat with them giving out tea to warm them up.

"I'm retired, kind off," Oda said once tea was served to each one. "Oh, I see why."

"Please Ms. Oda, you must help us." Maria said, "Oh, how rude, I'm Maria. Miharu's twin but you probably already knew that."

"Anyway, we need you to help us control the Shinra Banshou and the Shinrua, which is Maria's power. It's like mine but a bit different. The other day it spoke something we believed to be a prophecy."

"I can try to help." Oda said after Miharu told her the prophecy. "What that thing was saying was a prophecy. The lunar eclipse is in two days, it sounds like it was telling you a vision It's not optional. It's a final decision. It will happen without a single doubt."

"So we can't stop it? The outcome will always be the prophecy?" Yoite said unsure.

"Yes, there are some that are optional but this one isn't. What's to happen will happen." Oda clarified. "But no harm in learning some control may help with what's to come. Miharu I've seen images from Alyan Academy from you and you two. I've concluded you are a big key to Maria's powers. The two are sisters from what I can guess. Maria has the younger sister, what you want, Miharu, or should I say the Shinra Banshou wants the littler sister protects her ,a guardian."

Oda looks at Maria and attempts to read her mind but begins coughing and shaking for a minute. "Maria, you have some control and your memory lie everyone's was sealed ten years ago. You have lost more than anyone but that's another unclear story."

"Anyway lets get started." Miharu stated and Oda went into his mind.

It had been hours since the two had began. During the time Maria and Yoite played card games such as speed, black jack, Go fish, and never ending war. It was around 2:30 that Oda and Miharu came out of it.

Oda told them that the Shinra Banshou had 'kicked' her out for the time being. So then it was Maria's turn. Miharu picked up Maria's card pile from the still on going war game and played.

It was possibly twenty to thirty minutes later when the ninjas busted in. Miharu and Yoite were caught by surprise while the other two remained in trance. The ninjas restrained the two boys, forcing them on the ground with their hands pinned behind their back. One ninja was slapping Oda and another Maria. Oda snapped back to reality, Maria…not so much.

"You idiots!" Oda yelled. She was outraged, caught off guard, and new that Maria was stuck in her mind. She couldn't tell Miharu or Yoite about it so they'd understand. One gave thhe order to just take Maria like she was, it'd be easier than if she was awake.

Oda snorted, apparently they didn't know about Maria's and Miharu's ties. She hoped it would stay like that, that would give them the element of surprise.

They were taken away then.

In Maria's Mind

Maria looked around the dark place she was in. She'd heard Oda talking with her only minutes before but then she vanished. The place was thrown then into darkness with no way out, that she could think of.

A small laugh sounded behind her and Maria spun around so fast that she would of fallen, if there was a place to fall that is. The shinrua stood behind her having a soft glow. She didn't seem as bad as last time. Maria didn't think menacing described her actions last time. The glowing girl spoke then softly but also loudly.

"Just sit back and relax we aren't needed yet. Our time will come but we must be patient."

"How am I supposed to relax?" Maria yelled, she was annoyed for being stuck here and angry at this white-haired girl in front of her.

"It's your mind. Think of a chair or something." The Shinrua spoke. "In case you're wondering, no you can't silence or send me away."

"Whatever," Maria muttered than imagined a blue chair she'd seen at Tobari's house. Sure enough there was a chair and she hesitantly took a seat. Maria looked to the Shinrua, "You're different from last time."

The Shinrua nodded. "I could explain that."

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter I know, but I had to end it here. So thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to their favs or/and alerts. Anyway only a few chapters left…I think.

Please Review!


	14. Ch14: Recaptured

Chapter 14: Recaptured

* * *

The ninjas had taken Miharu, Yoite, Oda, and an unconscious Maria all the way to a forest not far from Iga. The base was there and each was placed in a room. That was a day and a half ago.

3:10PM-Tuesday

"So they've been taken to a secret base." Raikou stated. They were walking through the streets of Banten in the heat.

"So we'll go rescue them." Rai-mei said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Then Tobari must be around there. That's the only explanation of why they set it up there." Kouichi pointed out.

"We should get reinforcements from Fuuma. I know Katou likes this Oda-san." Gau said. He knew from bits of conversation he'd picked up here and there.

"Well lets go get'em then." Rai-mei stated as she pulled out her phone.

3:20- Iga base

Miharu woke in a small room with a tiled floor and ceiling. He got up off the pink bed and noticed the security camera on the wall by the door, watching him. There was a mini fridge by the bed and he went toward it.

(_Yoite.) _Miharu tried hoping for a response.

Yoite was in a room with a security camera also, a blue bed, a mini fridge also, and no windows. He got Miharu's telepathic message as he was staring at the wall.

(_**Yes?) **_Yoite answered.

(_Do you know where Maria and Oda-san are?) _Miharu asked.

_( __**Oda-san was needed by Hattori, probably for information. I'm not sure where they took Maria though**__.) _Yoite replied.

(We must get Oda out it's our fault she's in this.)

(**Fine, lets just find a way out. Then we'll look for the two**.) Yoite said, ending the 'conversation.'

4PM 

"Gau and I'll get Miharu, Yoite, and Maria.," Raikou said as he planned it all out. "Katoue, Saraba get Oda then catch up with us. Rai-mei and Kouichi will meet us right about here."

The group of ninja watched as the plans were drawn in the dirt before being erased. Each nodded and set out for their missions.

4:20 

Chief Hattori was trying to persuade Oda to give him information on what she knew about Miharu's power and anything related to it. He promised no harm would come to her if she told him.

"Never! You worthless scum!" Oda yelled at him from her position in a chair, which she was strapped to for good measure.

"Why?" Hattori asked, "You protect them but gave up your daughter so willingly."

"SHUT-UP!" Oda yelled outraged at this man in front of her. If she could she'd slap him. "That bastard lied to me, he's dead now anyway!"

"Our dear Maria isn't present," Hattori said changing the subject, "She's quiet and won't even blink. Care to tell me what happened."

"Hmph, go ask those three ninja you had following us. They slapped me out of it but Maria mustn't of been able to. It was the first time we've ever tried." Oda replied angrily.

Chief Hattori slapped her.

….

"Why!" Maria yelled out, "Why can't I leave?"

"Don't fret, no one is controlling your body at the moment." The shinrua said, "Tonight is the Lunar eclipse you know."

"Yeah, I do know." Maria replied and sighed when the shinrua decided to play with imaginary dolls. Then wanted her to play to.

'Amazing, one day she's hostile and the next she's like a little kid.'

6:30 PM Control Room

Raikou snuck up behind the guards and ,using his sword's hilt, knocked them out. He took out his phone and texted Gau.

Yoite's door opened up and Gau appeared. "Wow dude it's just me, put that finger down!" Gau exclaimed and as soon as Yoite lowered his hand he continued, "Come on we have to go!"

"We're and meeting with Raikou, who's heading to find Miharu. Kouichi and Rai-mei went to find Maria." Gau explained as they took off down the hall, Gau leading.

Raikou had gotten Miharu and was explaining the situation as they ran. They would be meeting up with Gau and Yoite soon along with some others.

Oda heard a faint voice call her name and looking up she saw Katou running toward her, Juuji and Saraba behind him. Juuji examined her quickly saying she was fine but tired.

"Listen, Miharu and Maria are in danger." Oda blurted out, "Hattori knew this would happen, we have to rescue them now!"

Rai-mei was looking around some corridors when she found Maria but it was a trap. Rai-mei was captured. Kouichi then catches up and together they defeat the enemy and got the hell out of their. Maria was carried by Kouichi when they couldn't wake her up.

7PM

"It'll start soon." Fuuma Dono said to Shimiji from his perch on a tree.

"Yes, let us see what shall happen." Shimiji replied leaning on the same tree. They had a perfect view and night was falling quickly.

It was at seven-ten when Raikou, Miharu, Gau, and Yoite spotted Rai-mei up ahead. They had been running through the forest for a few minutes and hadn't seen anyone until now.

"Whats wrong with Maria?" Gau asked when he noticed Kouichi carrying her. Maria's eyes were glassy and she seemed out of it.

"She's out of it or something." Kouichi answered as he gave Maria to Yoite. Kouichi was tired from carrying her and defeating enemies on their way out.

"Kouichi, Rai-mei go!" Raikou yelled as ninja jumped out from the trees. Kouichi and Rai-mei grabbed Gau and took off. Gau was defiant as he was dragged away from the fight. Rai-mei told him it was Raikou's plan, it something bad happened they'd leave and infiltrate later.

Raikou had been able to slip away and couldn't help Yoite, Miharu, or even Maria as the two fell, outmatched. They were tied up and taken to another of Hattori's buildings.

* * *

Sorry! This has been done for awhile but i'm going back to rewatch the ending episodes of the show ,so I'm hoping to have the next chapter done soon! Thanks and PLEASE press the pretty button below this! Oh, THANXS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED &/OR ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVE'S OR ALERTS!


	15. ch15: Awakening

Chapter 15: Awakening

* * *

Yukimi walked down the halls of Hattori's building, Ichiki behind them. He'd try to persuade them to just except defeat. They entered a room where Miharu and Yoite were laying on the floor, bound and gagged. Maria was against the wall with her hands and legs tied loosely, she was out of it anyway.

Hattori untied the clothes on Yoite's face saying that he shouldn't exist, Yukimi wanted to protest stayed quiet instead. Yoite was awake and looked at Hattori as the man began to remind Yoite of the past and how he pitied him. Yoite and Hattori seemed to share a flash back from awhile ago, Yoite's wish of never existing which caused him to learn kira.

Suddenly Yoite jerked up in pain of the memories. Hattori turned his gaze to Miharu, who was awake but silent, saying that Miharu understood why Yoite learned kira also.

Yumiki jumped in then, "You used his wish against him! He's just a child still!" Hattori remained calm even as Yukimi yelled at him. He just shrugged not caring if he was a child, which caused Yukimi's eyes to widen at the man he called his leader.

Hattori then went on to say, "Since the shinrabansho had been resurrected Yoite's resolution to serve me has been shaken. He believed the Shinrabansho would be a more effective way to make himself disappear rather than Kira."

Hattori lifted Yoite by his neck telling the squirming boy that he had such a shameless wish before dropping him roughly back onto the floor.

A bit away Saraba, Kaito and Oda were fighting the two ninja's shigure and Kou. They had come for Oda, who was still weak thus leaving the two Fuuma ninjas to fight. They used shurikan and flips to dodge or throw attacks. Gau, Rai-mei, and Kouichi had found Hattori's base. They were met with guards as they got closer, knocking them out.

Ichiki watched Raikou come through the sliding door. The gaurds lay outside on the ground badly beaten. Ichiki criticized him on why he should stop causing problems for Hattori.

"He should stop messing with other people's feelings." Raikou said calmly and dangerously. Then someone held a sword to his throat, Raikou pulled out his own sword and forced the man outside, saying he wanted him to back down. The guy refused resulting in a battle. The man insulted Raikou when ever given the chance, when Raikou was down the man came after him, Raikou moved the guys sword and each was pierced by the others blade. The man feel, out of conscious and Raikou had a deep wound on his side that was already bleeding, staining his blue vest in a wide oval. He winced in pain but kept moving. He had to save them.

Yoite glared as Hattori toyed with him, calling him useless and pitiful. The pain he was in had made him confused. Then he got up and kept talking saying that he could be killed by the assassination squad or come back and serve Iga. Miharu's eye and mouth were unbound and he instantly sprung to Yoite's defense. Hattori began to play word games, saying Miharu was just rephrasing it and should except that Yoite wanted to disappear.

"You mean die." Raikou stated, opening the door behind Yukimi. His gaze was hard and serious, blood poured from his wound that remained open. Yukimi and Miharu were gaping at the swordsman's injury that was worse now. Hatori just demanded to know who had let him in. Instead of answering Raikou got on one knee and asked that they all be let go. Hattori just asked if he was opposing him. When the boy didn't answer he instructed Yukimi to "put him back in his place" to which the man was surprised.

Seeing no other choice Raikou and Yukimi got ready to fight one another. Raikou was fighting on his ideals that people should be protected but Yukimi just threw them in the mud saying nothing will get accomplished just based on ideals. Raikou simply retorted that without ideals there was no purpose in living. Yukimi raised his gun calling the boy naïve. Said boy came at him and dodged Yukimi's shot in one solid movement. The battle consisted of moving, gun shots, and running feet. Raikou was hit in the shoulder and Yukimi called his name not wanting to fight him. The boy ignored and continued swinging his sword, slashing a horizontal line on the man's chest that began to bleed, then slashed his shoulder so deep that the blond dropped his gun and blood fell to the floor.

"Are you serious about killing the leader?" Yukimi asked, holding his injured shoulder. The fight had stopped back in the room it had begun in. Raikou simply stated it was a samurai's duty to uphold justice. Ichiki then drew their attention, having a knife to Maria's neck as well as holding her up. "Let's end this quickly." She said and Hattori nodded, he looked to Yoite, "Kill Raikou or else that girl will die."

Everyone's eyes widened, except Maria's who were closed, Ichiki's and Hattori's, how could the man just threaten to kill her. Then the teens and Yukimi remembered that Ichiki and Hattori had no idea what Maria was or could do.

Yoite got into a crouch and stuttered as he said to let Miharu and Maria go.

"Of course, just kill Raikou." Yoite started to move his hand when Miharu yelled, "Don't! What would she say if you just killed him, THINK Yoite!" Ichiki pushed the knife closer to Maria's neck causing Yoite to then point his Kira finger at her. Yoite was so confused and when the man that Raikou had believed to of knocked out came running in to stab Raikou wasn't helping. But Raikou struck the man down for good this time and Yoite wouldn't move.

Hattori got up seeing no other way, he zigzagged at an impossible speed, or just a genjutsu, toward Raikou. No one even saw him slice Raikou's blade in half and slam his hand deep into the boy's injured side, all before the blade even hit the floor. Raikou coughed up blood and Hattori released him, Raikou staggered a few steps before falling onto the floor. Memories passed through his mind of Rai-mei crying, fighting her and then embraced her, and then of finding Gau and all the laughter they shared. He said each one's name before his eyes closed and his grip on his sword loosened and went limp. Yukimi, Miharu, and Yoite stared at their friends now dead body in shock.

Outside Kouichi was fending off ninjas, telling Rai-mei and Gau to go ahead. They defeated their opponents and proceeded on as Kouichi stayed. They followed the trail of bodies, Rai-mei felt something was wrong, horribly wrong. The bodies gave away to blood trails and Rai-mei stopped seeing Miharu on the floor, Yoite kneeling on the floor, Yukimi standing in shock, Ichiki holding a knife to Maria's neck, Hattori standing over…everything seemed to slow down and Gau had stopped behind her seeing it to, Raikou lay on the floor bleeding and beaten. It took only seconds for them to realize he was dead. Rai-mei stared at her brother's unmoving body and felt tears swell up in her eyes, it couldn't be she had just reunited with him, had found out why he murdered their own family. Gau was caught up in a whirlwind of emotion, Raikou was his best friend and hero, his savior. He'd brought Gau out of the dark and gave him a reason to live.

Now he laid dead on the floor.

Both Gau and Rai-mei screamed out his name in anguish. Miharu's eyes stared and wouldn't blink as he just stared at the body on the floor and heard his friends' cries of anguish. Not even noticing as Ichiki let Maria go, tears silent tears escaping from her eyes even though she was unconscious, and turned to Yoite.

"Yoite, this is all your fault." Yoite gasped and Miharu backed up, having been unbound, toward the door and something snapped inside him.

**Maria's Inner World **

"That boy, Raikou, has died." The Shinrua said with glassy eyes before turning back to Maria. Said girl went wide eyed and tears began to form in her eyes, escaping as they leaked down her face.

"Miharu is being called by big sister, we'll see them soon." The shinrua said but looked away knowing she could do nothing to stop the tears of her possessor. The time of trial would come like in her prophecy.

* * *

Rai-mei and Gau had screamed the name of their dead friend and one's brother. It was all so quiet, then Rai-mei ran and held her brother in her arms as Gau rushed at hattori in rage, trying to punch the older man but he dodged every time. Then Hattori punched the boy in the back of the neck, thus making him fall forward.

"DAMN YOU!" Rai-mei yelled as she slashed wildly at Hattori, who dodged with a smug look that never left his face even after he hit her and held her by the kneck to the wall. Rai-mei slid down to the floor in pain and shock.

Hattori turned to Miharu, "This is all because of you, Miharu. Yoite's suffering and clouded judgment, that so many die. You caused everything."

"Because..of..me..?" Miharu asked not wanting to believe it, that he was responsible for everything.

"Yes, so why not use the shinra bansho for a greater cause? You must except that this is your fault, because of you everything is changed."

Miharu just stared, " It's all Because of..me."

"People with strong power can not run away from it, even if that power possesses you."

Miharu though was still suffering from the fact that it was his fault that everyone was hurt and Raikou was dead. Maria could of died but Hattori chose to just kill Raikou himself instead.

"Or do you just want there to be chaos? The nabi world and surface world to sink into the chaos because of the ShinraBasnsho?"

"_Tell Me Your Wish, Miharu, desire for all the knowledge there is. If you do everything you wish for will come true." _The shinra Bansho taunted and Miharu took the bait.

"If I…desire for the shinraBansho…*gasp*" Words form and travel down his face to his hands, an aura of forest green surrounds him. The others just watch what is going on, then the roof is gone a pillar of wisdom flowing strait up into the clouded dark sky. As the place begins to slowly fall apart Kouichi stumbles into the doorway seeing what was going on, he runs over to Gau and helps him up and carries him as he calls for Rai-mei to run.

"But Raikou's body!" Rai-mei says going toward the body of her brother but thick familiar green vines block her path and Rai-mei cries out until Kouichi drags her out.

Hattori and Ichiki head outside once the floor begins to give way under their weight and vines. "Despair really did work." Ichiki said once outside, it had all gone to their plan. Hattori nodded his head, "I've been waiting for this moment."

Rai-mei and Kouichi had gotten out with Gau who was still out but would wake soon. They watched the house fall and worried for Maria, Miharu, and Yoite who had still been inside when it fell.

Once the smoke and dust settled down they all saw Miharu with a pale orange force field surrounding about four feet on all sides. Yukimi had instinctively covered Yoite's body with his own and Yoite had his head down.

"Yyyoitte…Yyyyukkkimmi." Maria mumbled looking toward them with glassy eyes. She was half under huge wood planks but still seemed far away. Then she gasped as spirals ran down her face and just continued, an aura of the same green of Miharu's surrounded her but it was a tad lighter. The planks turned to dust as she slowly got up.

"Yes the power shall be mine!" Hattori yelled in triumph. Then a voice ran out, _"No human will touch them." _Maria stated in a voice that wasn't her own, she walked right toward Miharu but stopped to glare at Hattori.

"What the hell? Who are you!" Hattori yelled, this wasn't in his plans. Then Tobari showed up, having run into Fuuma-dono and Shimiji earlier and knew something had happened. "ROKUJOU!" He yelled but didn't intervene, Shimiji had told him that he would have to use it, bring the truth forward. The answers to all the questions.

Rai-mei yells at him and breaks down before sucking it up. Kouichi tells Tobari to take care of Miharu, knowing what his teacher would do.

Then their attention turned back to the scene at hand just in time for Hattori to ask "WHO ARE YOU!" The one he was referring to was non other than Maria, spirals flowing all over her body and making the grounds worse.

"Maria and Miharu are twins! Miharu has the Shinra Banshou, while Maria has the Shinra banshou's younger twin sister, The Shinrua." Yoite yelled out then Hattori says something the others couldn't hear. The result was Yoite flipping out and using Kira to kill Hattori as he shouted, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" over and over.

"Release it!" Kouichi yells to Tobari who mumbles an apology before taking his earring off and yelling, "ENGETSURIN!"

There's a huge flash of light before there taken into the past.

* * *

**AU: Yeah, not very happy with this chapter but oh, well. I hope you all at least liked it. Next chapter I'll try being more me and not going word by word from the anime but yes I know I switched some things up, sorry 'bout that. Thanks to all who reveiwed/added to alerts/favorites! **


	16. ch16: Past Revealed

Chapter 16: The Past Revealed

**7:50PM Miharu and Maria Watch The Past Of Ten Years Ago**

It was a rainy day, four people are running through the forest and one small boy is carried on a younger version of Tobari's back as they run. Suddenly one with purple glasses trips and falls. Miharu's mother, Asahi, run's toward him, Akatsuki is the man's name.

"We can't stop Iga is still chasing us." Tobari said with a bit of care in his voice but there was more urgency.

"Just go on ahead." Akatsuki said in between breathes, but Asahi refuses.

Tobari's grandfather tells Tobari to go first with Miharu and Asahi, he'll stay behind and help Akatsuki. They nod seeing that the elderly man was determined and it was an order. The two stop to rest against some trees when Iga ninja appear and taunt them. Akatsuki bails, having enough of the nabi world that his wife had dragged him into, but he's killed by ninjas.

**With Tobari, Miharu, & Asahi**

Asahi stops and instructs Tobari to take Miharu and keep going. "I have to help Akatsuki, I involved him."

"I'll go, you take Miharu and hurry to Fuuma. I'll go get Akatsuki." Tobari said not wanting her to go back, something bad could happen. Asahi gives in and takes Miharu before separating from Tobari.

Tobari heads back the way he came only to find Akatsuki and his grandfather dead.

* * *

Asahi holds Miharu's little hand as she battles ninjas off with a kunai, then while running Miharu trips and Asahi goes back to him. Miharu had fallen onto something hard or was hit by something for his side was bleeding rapidly. Asahi cried as she held Miharu then several kunai hit her in the back. Hattori stepped forward to reveal his face under a ninja's black face mask. He demanded the Hijutsu.

"I won't give it to anyone." Asahi declared as a trickle of blood ran down her mouth.

"Then I'll kill you both." Hattori stated but was thrown back by a whirlwind, wisdom covered Asahi's face and made a crater around her that was super deep, leaving her and Miharu on a spot of land in the middle.

Asahi healed Miharu before falling over, Miharu sat up as Tobari appeared.

"Is the shinrabanshou trying to kill Asahi?" He asked himself before taking out a scrapping scroll. He planned to remove the shinrabanshou from Asahi.

"Release." He said and touched her forehead. All the wisdom slide off her body and then she glowed blue. The blue became a beam that extended into the cloudy sky, making a vortex where the long hite haired girl's red eyes appeared.

"_Foolosh humans," She spoke, "There's no way you could bind me." _

Then she disappeared and a blue spear shot down at Miharu and engulfed him, he screamed. His mother's voice echoed for him to forget, forget that he harbored the shinra-banshou, to not get involved he must forget.

"Forget." He repeated as the ground crumbled and Tobari grabbed him, everyone was to forget that day.

Tobari and Miharu were running when Miharu asked where his mom was and what happened to her. Tobari was surprised as he found that Miharu didn't remember what he did. He hugged Miharu tightly and days later he attended his parents' funerals. Late kids passed him on the street as they played with smiles on their faces and laughter on their tongues. Then he went to school where he and Tobari's paths crossed once again.

* * *

**Outside World-8PM The Lunar eclipse begins.**

* * *

Suddenly they were at a different place. Three people stood on a dirt ground near a forest, there was one little girl edging toward the forest.

"Maria, sweetie, don't wonder to far now." The women with blond hair warned the four year old.

"Yes, mommy!" Maria called back as she headed to the forest.

"Olana, Haru and I must tell you something." Mana said once Maria was gone from view.

"What is it?" Olana asked worriedly. Her black hair was getting into her hazel eyes but she could tell something was wrong.

"You're Maria's aunt, you'll be eighteen soon." Mana said, "You must listen to me, in a little bit something will happen. We'll need you to protect her when we're gone. In truth she really isn't ours, the hospital mixed it up. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because ours died in that earthquake. That's not the point, it's that she has special abilities and people are trying to kill her and their watching us now."

Before Olana could even say something Haru suddenly yelled, "It's TIME! HURRY!"

Mana and Haru dashed into the woods, Olana wasn't to far behind them.

**With Lil Maria-**

Maria was humming a song as she skipped through a path through the woods. Then she stopped and grew still, then she screamed in pain as spirals encircled the ground her. They crawled up her shoes to her head, it was like they were stinging her skin.

"MARIA!" She heard her Mom call as these spiritual monks/ninjas showed up. "OLANA! We'll hold them off you must take her and RUN!"

Mana and Haru held of the ninjas as Olana picked Maria up and dashed away from the area. Maria heard the sounds of the slaughter and could see all the blood that came from the bodies of not only the enemies but the bodies of her parents. A voice was then whispering to Maria, "_Forget, forget everything."_

The world turned into short little clips of battles with the two always fleeing, gory baattle fields, and houses where they hid. Then on a ship within a closet.

"Why are we leaving?" Maria asked in a whisper.

"Shh, I'll tell you later." Olana stated with a finger to her lips.

The shipped stopped and they got off at a village called Banten. Wasting no time Olana and her snuck off the ship and hurried to a forest. "There it is." Olana said as she pointed at what must have been the 'Flower House' years ago. For one this version didn't have any tree's, the walls were all intact, and looked new and well, visible.

Then it speed to six months later.

"I promise of these." Olana said pointing to some multi colored flowers. "I'll ome back before they all die, now don't leave the house if you can help it and don't let anyone in, remember the rules?"

"Yes, Olana." Maria said sadly.

Olana hugged her niece, said goodbye and left out the front door.

Then it sped up some more- (sorry bout this guys:AN)

"Maria, who are you?" Maria greeted to a girl with white hair that stood in her mirror.

"Shinrua, on the lunar eclipse nine years from now I'll see you and my twin, that's the price."

Maria generally spent the days willing trees and plants to grow at abnormal rates. She would speak to the white haired girl and talk or play games to keep busy.

It was a year later now and Maria was mad at the girl with white hair, "Why isn't she coming back?"

"It's the price to pay. I'm sorry to say you must not remember me, that is another price. It will all come to play in the future, it's an exchange. I'm sorry." The Shinrua stated and stripped Maria of her memory of her and other bits of the past.

* * *

**An: That ends this chapter! Next is the rest of the 'battle' I guess you could say since there is fighting and all. Anyway it's the anniverary of when I first started this! YAY! It's been one YEAR since I started this! **


	17. ch17: End Of The Battle

Chapter 17: End Of The Battle

* * *

**Back In The Regular Time (Which Is 8:01PM)**

Miharu and Maria stood there with little symbols on their head that faded away as they 'woke up' from the past. They weren't glowing anymore but the wisdom was still on their faces. Miharu fell to his knees and gripped his head as Maria fell back on her butt looking shocked and sad at the same time.

"He's brought back everyone's memory from ten years ago, and even the memories of what was lost to Maria." Shimiji stated as she leaned against a tree, she'd appeared sometime before Tobari released Engetsurin. "So Engetsurin is a device that returns and plays back memories!" Fuuma-donno said all happy that he figured it out, he was watching from his perch in that same tree.

The three iga ninja who were chasing Saraba, Kotau, and Oda were gripping their heads confused at all the faces that flashed through their heads. Saraba, Oda and Kotau had figured out what had happened, Saraba was a bit surprised that he finally used engetsurin. They continued running toward the area where the others were sure to be.

Chief Hattori was laughing in one of those deep belly laughs as Ichiki was saying, "Thanks to Engetsurin we remember what happened and what we wanted to do at that time."

"Yes, I've remembered it." Hattori confirmed happily.

"Kumohira…why didn't you tell me?" Miharu asked, "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME NOW!" Tobari took a step back, Maria got up and watched as the area shook in her vision. The area behind Tobari became an aquatic wall with fish and where Kouichi and Rai-mei was the ground turned to volcanic rock with magma burning just below the surface.

"Did you really think I'd listen to YOU if you told me about the past?" Miharu asked as he began to glow green, "Miharu don't." Maria said before stopping in mid move. Green auras swirled around them both as the Shinra banshou whispered for Miharu to be careful, then he was in his mind with the shinra banshou looking at him.

"_He's been hiding it in order to separate you from me. He revealed it because he wants you to leave me. It's futile though, since you want the power I possess, Correct?"_

"I..want the power of the Shinra-Banshou." Miharu repeated.

"Rokujou!" Tobari called, then lightning struck around Miharu. Tobari jumped back and landed before Hattori, "I thank you, you've done well to trigger the shinra banshou's power for me. It'll be revived completely now, then I'll transfer it to me."

"What?" Tobari asked in surprise.

"I'll become it's container, but that girl could prove some trouble buts it's futile for you to try to stop me." Hattori said before punching Tobari in the stomach and sending his to the ground.

Hattori and Ichiki walked over to Maria who was still frozen and Hattori was about to kill her when Yoite used Kira to deflect the jutsu. Hattori walked over to Yoite saying, "Good boy, you couldn't even shot me." as Yoite was saying, "don't come near me."

"I might be able to fulfill your wish, not Rokujou." Hattori said as Yoite remembered jumping of a building and his father wishing him dead. "If you don't put your hand down…I'LL HATE YOU!"

Yoite yelled as he used Kira to shoot Hattori in the stomach. He went all berserk and started yelling "I'M SORRY" none stop, random streaks of Kira flew from him and generally never made contact with anyone. You say 'generally' because one had managed to hit Maria's left hand but as soon as it was inflicted it disappeared .

Kouichi called out to Yoite as the kira user destroyed the remains of Hattori's body. Looking to Miharu and Maria Kouichi yelled at them to stop Yoite. The two just remained passive. That's when Saraba, Katou, and Oda made their appearance, Saraba called out to Rai-mei who was kneeling on the ground.

Saraba quickly asked if she was alright after seeing the scene just before them. Rai-mei was near tears as she told them Raikou was dead, then asked what they should do. The three adults were a bit taken back at the mention of the samurai's death and sraba gave the crying girl a sad look before Yoite started screaming louder, saying he shouldn't exist then he put his index finger to his left temple.

Rai-mei having recovered from her small break down saw Yoite and called out to the twins telling them to save Yoite before he killed himself, or attempted to anyway.

"Maria's frozen?" Oda asked as she looked between the two teens. "If I use Izunashigan I could help Miharu, possibly." With that thought she entered the boy's mind to find him curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs. Even though she called out he only whispered that he wasn't there.

Then the Shinra-banshou appeared in a full body form, telling Miharu lies, that people were lying to him, using him for their advantages, that they'll reject him, and he can't trust them.

Miharu gripped his head hopelessly confused by her words. She just kept going,

"_You don't want people to use you, right? You have the power and even the right to control others, we're not bound to anything, can do anything and no one could stop you."_

"Shinra-banshou doesn't belong to me." Miharu stated, _"It can be, I exist for you like my own sister for yours, her for you, my own for me. If you choose to you could take away all the prices our sisters are limited to, stop your friend from killing himself."_

Miharu grabbed the girls hand and stood up.

* * *

Ichiki stood near Yoite looking infuriated, "Even after everything you couldn't even kill 'yourself'? I'll end it for you," Without even looking at the two ninja behind her she said, "Hyou, Shigure. Kill him." Yukimi stood before the three with his arms spread out to block them in.

"Ichiki, the leader is already dead!" Yukimi said as Ichiki bit her lip and began to lightly shake with anger.

"Who..who killed him?" Ichiki said taking out a dagger from her kimono. "YOITE DID!" she began to run at the teen but Yukimi grabbed the dagger and pushed her down.

"What side are you on, old man?" Shigure yelled as he and Hyou charged at the man. Shigure managed to slice at Yukimi's side leaving a deep gash that was bleeding rapidly as he fell into an awkward sitting position he never meant to even fall into.

The two smiled at their work and Ichiki came to them sayng what an unsightly scene it was, they didn't notice Yukimi get up, clutching his side with one hand and a gun in the other one. He walked around them, never taking his eyes off them as he purposely backed into Yoite, telling him to not die, to live on so that….He was cut off as he fell face first on the ground and blood pooled from his wound.

Yoite's eyes went back to normal as he stared at the body of his guardian, Yukimi, the one who cared about him, even if he wasn't always the nicest person in the world. Yoite's blue eyes looked glassy as he said the name of his guardian.

* * *

Oda watched from inside Miharu's mind as Miharu submitted to using the power, a red light sprung forewords and she was forced out yelling, "NO!" A fire looking light sprung from Miharu's body and to the sky again, suddenly the rocks began to crumble and some areas of the land began to sink.

Ichiki stood tall in the swirling wind asking aloud what Hattori's wish really was. Then the ground around them cracked and crumbled, sending her, Shigure, and Hyou into the darkness underneath. There was a purple light and it looked like the outline of Miharu's body, the shinra banshou was being revived.

Oda having been forced out of Miharu's tried Maria's instead. Inside her mind the Shinrua was persuading her to use her own powers, make the wants of the people around her come into being. Much like what happened with Miharu, the Shinrua was using Maria's fears and telling lies to get her on her side. Only it seemed that this girl wasn't even in control of what she said, Oda remembered the Shinra Banshou saying something about their sister's prices. Just as she figured it out she was thrown back into the real world, an aura surrounded Maria's body as she unfroze only it wasn't Maria there, even f her body was moving and stretched out her hand toward the sky.

"SHIT!" Oda yelled coming back to her own state of mind, "They've been played."

* * *

Now in Miharu's mind there was not only the Shinra-banshou but Maria standing next to him and the Shinrua standing with the shinra-banshou. "Good,things will move nicely now." The latter spoke lowly, her tone seemed to spell that she was a bit flustered at something.

That's when she reached out to touch both twins' shoulders only to be repelled by some ninjutsu. Looking to her left she saw Asahi, Miharu and Maria followed the gaze and Miharu said, "Mother?"

She stood their telling both of the teens to forget.

"We have like you told us to." Miharu stated, "Please forgive me, both of you."

"_Stop Asahi!" _Shinra-banshou yelled but was ignored as Asahi continued, "Forget me and the nabi world."

Enraged that she was ignored and not being listened to she tried to throw her into the abyss of the shinra banshou but to no avail.

"Miharu, Maria both of you must try to live on freely. Maria, I'm sorry I burdened you with the Shinrua and the prices you had to pay, I love you so much and I'm sorry I can't be there for you now."

"Mother." The two said, Miharu began to cry as Maria was free of the bonds inflicted, crying also. Then the Shinrua seemed to wake up and smiled lightly, "The price has been paid." Then standing next to Maria she offered her hand to her, which Maria gladly took and disappeared in the form of spirals as Miharu was taking back control of his mind.

Outside the purple Miharu was disappearing and people were surprised to see this. There was a huge gold light before it dwindled into nothing, the once cloudy sky opened up to let the dawn come through. The wisdom fled from his face and Miharu fell over.

* * *

It must have been some time later because he woke up to a hospital room. Getting up he walked out the door ignoring how sore he was. Tobari came up next to him saying he needed more rest.

Miharu ignored this and asked where his sister and Yoite where.

"Yoite disappeared, before you both snapped out of it Maria had touched Yoite's forehead, I believe so anyway." Tobari replied, "Then she also disappeared, but Aizawa is looking for them and no you can't go look."

Miharu pushed Tobari back, the man was caught off guard at his actions but quickly recovered.

"You can't command me or ask me to or not to do anything, Maria is my sister and Yoite is my best friend! You got that?" Miharu asked but didn't wait for an answer, "You hid it from me, it's all lies. Even if you said it's for me and the good of the real world and DON'T EVEN TELL ME I'M WRONG!" Tobari shut his mouth then reopened it, "I understand now but I still won't let you just waltz out of here!"

Miharu was about to retort when Rai-mei came up to them, oblivious of the tension.

"Miharu, are you alright you had a high fever until yesterday!" Rai-mei said worriedly, "What? How many days has it been?" Miharu asked. "Five, five days."

Later that day Fuuma-Donno was rubbing it in Tobari's face about the catastrophe, engetsurin, and how he exposed all the secrets he wanted kept hidden. Then again the man may have other intentions then depressing the man further.

In Miharu's room Rai-mei and Gau had brought him some food and trying to make light conversation. "I'm sorry…about Raikou." Miharu said and the room grew quiet, "It's my fault he's dead. You can hate me if you want"

Rai-mei lost it and bitched slapped him, the sound was LOUD. "So what, Raikou's dead it's your fault and Iga's and everyone elses, BUT, I've never thought to let you bear the responsibility alone, Raikou did what he did for a reason! It was his own will!"

"You could have him back." A voice said from the doorway.

* * *

**AN: CLIFFIE! Happy anniversary of the story! The next chapter I believe is the last one but I'm not to sure yet! Anyway press that cute lil rectangular button! Thanks to all who added this to their story alerts, reviewed, ect. **


	18. ch18: Present Future

Chapter 18: The Present Future

* * *

**ReCAP:**

Rai-mei was yelling at Miharu and slapped him when he said it was his fault Raikou was dead.

"You can bring him back." A voice spoke from the doorway.

**

* * *

Gau, Rai-mei and Miharu looked over to find Kouichi, next to him was Maria and Yoite. Maria had several bandages on her left arm and both were wearing their signiture hats only Maria's hair was let down.**

"What do you mean?" Gau asked confused.

"The shinra-banshou was sealed but the Shinrua isn't, let me explain this to you." Maria said then went into her explanation, "When Yoite found me it wasn't a coincidence, that's where things were set in motion. When I first met you, Miharu, let's just say I wasn't ever supposed to, most hosts of the Shinrua always die but I didn't, so there was a price to pay for my life. The Shinrua served under the Shinra-Banshou and did anything she said. There is always an exchange, five days ago when we were lured into the trap the shinra-banshou was controlling the Shinrua and even that time at Alyan Academy, you see the Shinrua isn't naturally threatening or violent to their hosts. Once you released the Shinra-banshou and mom helped to save us the debt had been paid, she would no longer be controlled by her sister. But the price of finding and healing Yoite has been paid off, I have just a broken arm and the injuries of Yukimi weren't all from the battle." Maria concluded.

"You could bring Raikou back but you'll have to pay a price, both of you would have to." Maria said as the three stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you willing to know the price?"

Rai-mei's fists clenched at her sides and she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. It was silent for a few minutes, "No, he wouldn't want us to bring him back. He's here with us now and will always be watching us. He's with our family now and I couldn't take him away if he's happy there."

Maria smiled at Rai-mei as Gau agreed with the blond. 'You've chosen correctly and in truth he will watch over you, all of us.'

Maria turned to Miharu then, "Miharu you need to get over that Tobari hid the truth from you." The two twins' eyes met and seemed to have a conversation the others couldn't here. Miharu just let out a sigh and nodded to his sister.

That very day Miharu was released from the hospital, he went with Yoite and Maria to see Yukimi. The blond haired man was covered in bandages and was trying to type on his laptop, probably something for his editor. The guy was surprised to see all three of them there, he didn't stop typing though.

Maria smiled, "Hey, your sister says you're going to be healed up in no time at all!"

"That's just her, anyway Yoite did the exchange work are you alright?" Yukimi asked in concern as he looked at the teenage boy who'd lived with him for years. He sighed in relief when Yoite nodded.

"He's still a kira user, only he'll get sick for awhile if he goes overboard." Maria said as she leaned against the wall. The trio spoke with Yukimi for awhile more until a nurse made them leave, visiting hours were long over.

"Miharu, Yoite and I have decided to live with Tobari and Hanabasa." Maria said and Miharu nodded, he'd come to terms with Tobari earlier that day. They basically set some ground and yes, some things were still sore, but decided to try to get over them.

"Ok, I'll come with you. We haven't seen Hanabasa in awhile." Miharu said and walked with his sister and their best friend to the home of their sensei's.

When they arrived Hanabasa ushered them in cheerfully and behind her was Tobari who, for some unknown reason was covered in scratches and seemed to of been hit with something on his head, fore there was a rather large bump there.

"What happened to you?" Yoite asked, generally curious. Miharu was wondering this also but when Tobari's gaze shifted over to Maria and Hanabasa ,who were speaking about something they couldn't here, they seemed to get it rather quickly.

"Don't ever get a woman mad, especially if she happens to be someone who knows a lot about you." Tobari warned the two teens.

"Hey," Maria called over having disappeared with Hanabasa when they weren't looking. They had brought in a platter each, one having a tea pot with matching tea cups and the other held snacks.

As they all ate Hanabasa was happy to have Maria and Yoite stay with her, like a family of sorts. Tobari was ok with the idea until rooms were being handed out, then he started an argument.

"Why aren't you living with Miharu anyway?" Tobari asked turning to look at Maria who sat besides Yoite on her left and Miharu on her right.

She put on a sad face and said in a near tear voice, "You don't want me here? Is that it? It just so happens I loved you all so much that I wanted to live here."

Tobari began to apologize and then stopped as he noticed Yoite's small smile and Miharu's bigger one. "You are just like your brother." Tobari mumbled, it wasn't the first time he'd been stooped by the teens' acting skills.

"The truth is that his aunt doesn't know about me yet and the house is to small for everyone now, adding another wouldn't be such a great idea." Maria admitted, "Besides it's going to be a surprise for them and we'll be introduced in the next few days."

"Come, come it's getting late and you two need to sleep. Maria let me help you with your arm." Hanabasa said as the clock chimed, it was eleven at night.

"Miharu I promise when my arm heals I'll have Yoite and myself fly you home when ever you want." Maria stated as Yoite sighed and rolled his eyes, of course he was apart of her plans.

"I'll hold you to that, do you mind if I stay the night anyway? It's pretty late." Miharu said and Hanabasa nodded. The three headed upstairs and laid on three futons in the same room, the others weren't going to be finished for another few days.

"Things are going to be different now." Yoite stated after a few minutes of just lying there in the dark. "That's the word, things are always changing." Miharu replied back.

"Maybe now even if we are ninja's, we can do things we never got to do." Maria added with a small smile.

"I'm afraid of the future." Yoite admitted in the darkness.

"Same here." Miharu and Maria replied. "But now we have people to live for and see every chance we get." Miharu continued and each one thought back to all the people that were important to them, then looked at each other.

"I'm not to excited about Tobari making us go to school though." Maria called out, loudly.

"Stop reading my mind!" Tobari called back from down the hall, making the three chuckle.

"At least some things will never change." Miharu said and the trio slowly fell asleep, wondering what the future had in store for them.

_The End_

_

* * *

**NOTES! **_I have a new idea, a sequel of when there older. If you would like a sequel then review or maybe i'll just write it for the heck of it. Anyway this is the last chapter, I think so anyway. Thank-you to all the people who have reviewed, added on their favorites or alerts. It's ment alot to me and I would hope you have enjoyed it.


	19. An Authors Note and a Sequel

Thank you to AnimeGirl375 Violet No Shikyo DarkFlame Alchemist Lady Serenity Fortunato yumiXjaganshi and Haruka Ai for reviewing.

Thank you to bluerainbowrose, DarkFlame Alchemist, dawn08, Lady Serenity Fortunato, Sanasuke, and Stray Wolf of the Night for adding this to your favorites.

I plan to go back and fix the mistakes I made such as grammer and name spelling, I believe I had Haattori die tice also? -shrugs- I'll fix them up at some point.

Now the real reason for this authors note is that there is a SEQUEL! There with be a sequel and possibly another sequel to that (?) then the story will most likely be done. The sequel is six months later and takes place during the summer so they are older ( The twin's B-day is March 3rd since I put it that way) but there will be more fun hopefully and more chapters.

The sequel will be posted right after this, please read it and review.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I would like to thank my mother for the support,

My younger sister for always wanting me to read this story to her,

and more all YOU people who read this.


End file.
